Life With The Black Dragon
by Candid Ishida
Summary: Not even a master manipulator like Kurama can weasel his way out of a family vacation. On top of all that, his parents insist that Kurama's live-in "boyfriend" Hiei should tag along for the ride! This means Hiei has exactly one week to prove he can pass as a human being, or a weekend getaway could become the road trip from Hell.
1. Sunday

**SUNDAY**

On Sunday morning, Kurama awoke to the earsplitting screech of the smoke alarm. He shot up in bed, still only partially conscious, and attempted to determine why thick curls of black smoke were billowing along the ceiling of his apartment. That was when he spotted Hiei, still in his pajamas, standing in the kitchenette, with flames leaping up in front of him. As a fire apparition, it would be fitting if Hiei himself were the source of the flames, but upon further investigation, Kurama determined the offending fire was actually rising from his stove top.

"Hiei, what are you doing!?" Kurama shouted, stumbling over the nest of bed covers as he attempted to reach the kitchen.

"Well I was going to make breakfast," Hiei snarled. "Until that annoying sound began."

"That's the smoke detector!"

Kurama snatched up the nearest receptacle he could find, a used coffee cup from yesterday, filled it with water, and dumped the cold liquid onto the stove. The fire was extinguished with an unimpressive sizzle. Hiei was left staring incredulously at the charred mess Kurama had created where a perfectly decent fire recently burned.

"Are you still asleep?" Hiei growled. "What's wrong with you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama was gearing up to bestow Hiei with a few stern words, when a harsh pounding was heard against the front door.

"Minamino? Minamino!"

"Coming, coming!" Kurama hurried to the door and yanked it open to find his elderly landlady standing outside, still in her robe and nightgown.

"Minamino, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing!" he assured her, "everything is fine! My eggs were burning, that's all!"

The old woman peeked around the corner and glared harshly at Hiei, who was standing in the kitchenette looking like he'd drop everything and pick a fight with her if she dared to challenge him. She folded her arms and huffed loudly as she looked back up at Kurama.

"Listen to me young man, I give you a break on your rent because your stepfather is a friend of mine," she said, "but too much more of your funny business and I have mind to kick you out onto the street!"

"Yes, of course, I understand," Kurama said, nodding his head apologetically with every word.

"And cut your hair!" she spat. "You look ridiculous!"

With that, she slammed the door in his face and went marching down the hallway, back to her own apartment. Once he was certain she'd stomped all the way down the stairs, Kurama turned his own glare on Hiei.

"What were you thinking?"

"I told you," Hiei said. "You were asleep, and I was hungry."

"Why were you lighting a fire indoors!?" Kurama exclaimed.

"You fool, how else was I supposed to light the stove?"

"Hiei, this is an electric stove!" Kurama shoved in front of him, turned the knob for the nearest burner, and stuck Hiei's hand flat against the glass stove top. "It doesn't have a flame like the stove at my mother's house."

Hiei could feel a distinct heat rising under his palm, and kept his hand there far past the point of tolerance of any human. The warmth seemed to be emanating from some indeterminable source below the surface of the cook top. Finally, when the temperature reached the stage when the average person's flesh would start blistering and oozing, he pulled his hand away and frowned with annoyance.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You could have just asked me," Kurama sighed, already worn out, though he'd been awake for less than ten minutes.

He slumped against the counter, pawing absently at his tangle of red hair and holding back a powerful yawn. Less than one month had passed since Hiei moved into his apartment full time, but he'd already caused enough trouble to test Kurama's nerves for an entire year. Kurama was used to Hiei's general lack of etiquette when it came to customs like taking off his shoes indoors, or cleaning up after himself. The majority of Kurama's headaches arose not from Hiei himself, but from having to explain the demon's peculiar behavior to his nosy neighbors. Already he'd been confronted about why his roommate slept on the balcony, loitered on the roof, and seemed to appear and disappear at all hours of the day and night without ever coming through the building's front doors.

The newest threat from his landlady was only the most recent of several, and this time around, Kurama had no doubt she would follow through. Since he had no intention of crawling back to his mother and step-father's house in shame, he made the decision that something absolutely had to be done about Hiei's wild habits.

"Hiei..." he was all set to begin his lecture, until he spotted the demon staring bashfully out the terrace door. It was obvious Hiei never had any intention of inconveniencing him, and may have even thought he was being helpful by attempting to fix breakfast. Kurama's tense expression melted, and he sighed again. "Hiei, I know you didn't mean any harm, but if you plan to live here, you must make an effort to acclimate to human life."

"The lifestyles of humans are needlessly complicated," Hiei muttered.

"I know," Kurama said, taking care to keep his tone mild and accepting. "You need to at least try, not just for me, but for my family as well."

"Oh, _that_ ," Hiei scoffed.

"This coming weekend, Kazuya is taking the family to see his parents, and he and my mother insist that you come with us," Kurama reminded him. "They won't have it any other way."

Hiei did nothing but fold his arms to express his disapproval. Kazuya Hatanaka, Kurama's stepfather, was near the top of Hiei's list of the most annoying humans to ever walk the planet. The man never seemed to stop talking, and everything he said was mindless, inconsequential babble. What he lacked in substance, he made up for in wealth, which meant that since Hiei and Kurama officially became an item, the man had attempted to invite them on every possible family outing imaginable, all at his own expense. Up until recently, Kurama managed to politely refuse every single invitation, but this time, there was no backing out.

For two days, Hiei would be forced to spend his valuable time with a pair of ancient, shriveled human beings, who according to Kurama, were as conservative and traditional as their son was easygoing and generous. They were stiff, stuffy, and strict, the worst kind of people. They would not take kindly to someone who spent much of his time lounging in trees or slaughtering troublesome apparitions.

Hiei's fantasy of snuffing out their miserable lives was interrupted by Kurama's hands gently cupping his shoulders.

"This morning's mishap tells me that I have my work cut out for me," Kurama said. "But if you agree to cooperate, I believe we can manage."

"Manage _wha_ t?" Hiei asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Your transformation," Kurama announced. "I have exactly one week to change you from an untamed youkai into a passable human... at least long enough to convince my stepfather's family."

Hiei sneered with blatant disgust. He'd ended up taking on many roles he'd never planned to play. He'd become a brother, a teammate, a friend, a tournament champion, and now a lover. But the one thing Hiei would never become, even if the very fate of Heaven and Earth depended on him, was a cold blooded, vile, pathetic, sniveling, _**h**_ _ **uman.**_

That afternoon, once Kurama was done preening himself in front of the bathroom mirror, he dragged Hiei along to the local shopping mall. Hiei was dolled up in human clothes from head to toe, but felt naked as ever without a katana hanging from his belt. The only remnant of his demon self was his own youki and the warded headband covering his Jagan. Kurama, who was clearly perfectly comfortable in his denim pants and moss green shirt, held the glass doors open for his companion when they reached the entrance to the mall.

"After you," he offered.

"I don't need any help opening a door," Hiei spat, but stepped inside anyway.

"Lesson One," Kurama said, as he walked in after Hiei and matched his hasty stride. "Human interactions are built upon many strata of politeness. Since you and I are close, I usually excuse your rude remarks, but typically when someone holds open a door, you should thank him and pass through, regardless of whether you need assistance or not."

"What's the point of helping someone who's perfectly capable?" Hiei asked. "Besides, anyone too weak to open a door deserves to be left outside."

Kurama sighed and shook his head lightly, then steered Hiei towards a nearby home and garden store. He weaved through the crowd, smiling courteously at any strangers who made eye contact in the hopes that he could compensate for Hiei's evil glares.

"Let's just find what we came here for," Kurama said.

"Remind me why we're wasting our time in this crowded place?" Hiei remarked when they entered the brightly lit store.

"Tonight Kuwabara is having a housewarming party in his new apartment," Kurama reminded him.

"Which you'll be attending by yourself," Hiei said.

"No, _we_ will be attending the party together," Kurama corrected him. "It will be an excellent opportunity for you to practice your manners."

Hiei's shoulders slumped and a growl formed deep in his throat.

"Now, when attending a housewarming party, it's customary to bring a gift," Kurama said. "We're here to pick out a bonsai, which is a token of good luck, and a straw broom, meant to sweep away evil spirits."

"Hn, like us?" Hiei scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously the superstition is unfounded," Kurama said. "But the sentiment behind it is the same."

"Why not a rope?" Hiei suggested, "so Kuwabara can sling it over the rafters and hang himself."

"Lesson Two," Kurama muttered. "Death threats have no place in polite conversation."

"I may be ignorant when it comes to pointless traditions like _'house warming parties'_ ," Hiei said, "but I'm not blind to that fool's intentions."

They approached the first rack of the garden section, which was filled with neat rows of potted plants. Shelves along the nearest wall held large plastic sacks of soil. The concept of buying dirt, a material that could easily be found lying around outside, filled Hiei with annoyance. He turned away and tailed Kurama until they found a shelf of tiny bonsai trees coiling in aesthetically pleasing shapes. Obviously, Kurama could grow and groom such a plant himself, but Hiei suspected it was the ornamental ceramic planters he was after, more than anything.

"The oaf plans to have my sister move in with him," Hiei said, continuing his rant while Kurama inspected the bonsai. "And if your reaction to having me live with you is any indication, there's only one place that will lead."

Kurama looked down over his shoulder and graced Hiei with a patronizing smile.

"You and Yukina are the same age, with the same needs and desires as any mature demon," Kurama said. "Is there any real reason she should be denied the pleasures you've taken for yourself?"

Hiei lowered his head and leered from beneath his bangs.

"You're disgusting."

"That's not what you said last night."

Kurama selected a plant with a deep blue pot, accented by a gold motif of leaves and vines, and completely ignored the look of total indignation Hiei was casting his way.

"This is the kind of complete perversion Yukina should avoid," Hiei said.

"Yukina is no more a child than you are," Kurama said. "If she wants to move in with Kuwabara and enjoy his company, you have no business stopping her." He turned and pointed his fingertip towards Hiei's nose. "Especially since you're still not willing to tell her you're her brother."

Kurama carefully cradled the miniature tree in one arm and continued to another section of the store, confident that Hiei would follow. In no time, he'd pulled a sturdy wooden broom from its hook and then paid for both items without incident. As a reward for behaving himself throughout the purchasing process, Kurama led Hiei to the food court to grab some lunch.

The dining area was alive with conversations and the sound of footsteps against smooth white tile. After ducking past chatting young women and several gaggles of noisy teenagers, they finally reached a counter specializing in fried lunch platters.

"Number ten," Hiei said to Kurama, after he eyed a photograph displaying chicken katsu, sauteed cabbage, rice, salad, and array of sauces. "And something to drink."

"Why don't you order it yourself?" Kurama suggested.

In the world of humans, interacting with strangers was basically unavoidable. Since most of Hiei's past encounters involved slicing demons he met into small chunks, rather than striking up casual conversation, it seemed sensible to give him as much experience in that area as possible.

"And I suppose you expect me to order for you, too?" he said.

"I think taking care of yourself will suffice," Kurama answered gently, and nudged Hiei towards the counter when their turn arrived.

The girl stationed at the register smiled enthusiastically and stood up straight and tall. Hiei stared her down, from the badge she wore on her shirt to the ridiculous red and yellow cap perched on her dark hair. She was little more than a child, but she met his harsh gaze without displaying any signs of intimidation.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Give me-"

Hiei felt a firm jab along his spine, which he suspected was the broom handle.

" _Please_ give me number ten," he said, waited for a sign of admonition from Kurama, and quickly added, "now."

He was shoved aside and Kurama completed their order without conferring with him again.

Kurama climbed the stairs to Kuwabara's new apartment beneath the light of the moon and nearby street lamps. He was holding the straw broom, adorned with a simple, decorative bow, and a bottle of sake, while Hiei carried the bonsai. As they crossed the exterior walkway that led to the apartments on the third floor, Kuwabara's dwelling stood out like a marching band parading through a Shinto shrine. Loud music shook the walls, and almost completely drowned out the clamor of equally raucous voices. For a fleeting second, Hiei felt sorry for Kuwabara's neighbors, though luckily for them, they didn't seem to be home.

The door came flying open before Kurama was able to knock, and revealed Kuwabara's pale face and excited smile.

"Hey, Kurama, come on in!" When he glanced to the left, all the enthusiasm suddenly drained from his eyes. "Oh, you brought Hiei."

"Some welcome," Hiei huffed.

"Hiei is going to be on his best behavior tonight," Kurama assured.

"Yeah well," Kuwabara muttered and leaned through the doorway, raising one hand to block his mouth from any prospective lip readers. "My friends don't know about the whole demon thing, so make sure you don't say anything weird."

Hiei merely glared as he followed Kurama into the genkan, took off his shoes, and set the bonsai down on the nearest patch of floor. He'd been masquerading as a human in the presence of Kurama's family long enough to know what topics were taboo. He didn't need any obvious reminders from a dim witted dolt like Kuwabara. Once inside, his strategy would be what it usually was: avoid conversation at all costs.

Immediately, he began scoping out the apartment. So far, the place was sparsely furnished, containing only a sofa, small dining table, and two chairs. Several cardboard boxes were stacked up in the corner near the door to the washroom. Beyond the living area was what Hiei presumed to be a tiny kitchen, since the smell of fresh food seemed to be emanating from within. What the apartment lacked in furniture, it made up for in human bodies. Hiei vaguely recognized the three goons who had been following Kuwabara around since Junior High, but there were several other humans who he'd never seen before. Fortunately, they appeared far too enamored with their drinks and each other to pay him any mind.

Just as he was about to blend into the sofa and disappear, Hiei was surprised to hear his name being spoken.

"Hiei!"

He turned on the spot and discovered Yukina, dressed in a blue floral printed top and denim shorts. She looked just as comfortable as any human present, and was holding a plate piled with more snacks than could possibly fit inside her petite form.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she said.

"So am I," he muttered.

"It's very nice of you to come support Kazuma, though," she continued. "He's been working so hard to save enough money to afford his own home."

Hiei wasn't certain exactly what Kuwabara had been doing in terms of employment, and wasn't interested enough to ask. He nodded to Yukina, though, all while trying to come up with some reason to escape any further interaction with her. Like Kuwabara's human friends, much of Hiei's history was still unknown to Yukina, including the somewhat critical fact that he was her brother.

"Here," she said, as she held the overflowing plate up to his chin. "Would you like to try some pork gyoza? Yusuke made them."

"Uh..."

"Hiei!"

He heard his voice ringing above the chaotic music once again, this time from Kurama, who had somehow ended up in the kitchen.

"I'll be back," he said in a hurry, barely making eye contact with Yukina before he ducked past the series of human roadblocks and slammed the kitchen door shut behind him.

"I had a feeling you might need a life line," Kurama said softly.

Hiei turned and pretended to clear his throat, rather than allow Kurama to catch a glimpse of the blush staining his cheeks.

"Uh, thank you for you help!"

It was only when she spoke than Hiei realized he and Kurama were not alone in the small kitchen. Keiko had just emerged from behind the open refrigerator door, and Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, was near the rear wall of the room, rifling through the pantry.

"Yusuke is already drunk out of his mind, so he's no good to cook any more," Keiko griped.

"Sadly he outclasses everyone here in the cooking department," Shizuru said, as she set a few canisters of seasoning on the counter beside Keiko.

"It's no trouble at all," Kurama said. He then slid a cutting board and a head of cabbage in front of Hiei, as well as a large, flat knife. "Here, I think you can figure out what to do."

"Did we come here just to be put to work?" Hiei asked, though he picked up the knife and started chopping anyway.

Kurama only smiled, and squeezed in next to him at the two burner electric cook top that was sandwiched alongside Kuwabara's rice cooker.

Hiei dutifully diced the cabbage that had been presented to him, followed by green onions and some tiny eggplants. Though he made sure to protest each time Kurama handed him a new vegetable, in reality, Hiei did not mind the task. Cutting items, or people, into tiny pieces was one of his specialties, and a job that required no interaction with anyone else at the party.

Soon, the mouthwatering aroma of more food filled the room. When Hiei was through with his chore at the cutting board, he observed appreciatively as Kurama turned more gyoza over in a frying pan. If he could hide in the kitchen until the human guests inevitably drank themselves into unconsciousness, the party might just be tolerable. His hopes were dashed, through, when the kitchen door came flying open and Yusuke, his cheeks deeply flushed, leaned in.

"Keiko!" he shouted. "Hand me another beer, would you? We're all out in here."

"You've had enough!" Keiko snapped. She planted her hands on her round hips and glared at him.

"But it's a party! C'mon!" he whined. He teetered dangerously and steadied himself against the door frame. "I worked hard all week!"

Keiko sighed and shook her head, but proved she had relented when she opened up the refrigerator again. Yusuke clearly knew how to navigate her weak points, and took full advantage of the talent.

"Thanks Keiko!" he slurred, then backed out of the kitchen. "I'll be... somewhere..."

Hiei listened to the human girl grumble and growl as she struggled with the slippery metal bottle cap. Shizuru had disappeared back into the heart of the party at some point, but Hiei still ignored Keiko's strife under the assumption that Kurama would offer his help sooner or later. Instead, he leaned close to Hiei's ear and whispered.

"Lesson Three," he said. "When a member of the fairer sex is in need, it's customary to offer assistance."

"Me?" Hiei said. "Help Yusuke's woman?"

"Referring to women as property should be avoided, however..." Kurama added.

Hiei glanced over his shoulder and looked at Keiko's small, soft hands gripping the ridged bottle cap. Part of him wanted to see her fail. After all, his philosophy was that only the strongest should survive. Although, if _Yukina_ had been the young woman fighting to open the container...

He picked up the unused knife.

"Give me that," he commanded.

He snatched the beer bottle from Keiko's hands and she gasped slightly, then stepped back when she saw the knife in his fist. Hiei raised his arm. With one clean slice, he removed the entire bottle top, only spilling the smallest drop of amber beer onto the counter. The severed bit of glass clattered to the floor and rolled away.

Keiko opened her mouth, presumably to thank him, but was interrupted by an exclamation from the doorway.

"Woah! That was unreal!"

Hiei's attention snapped to the speaker, his red eyes widening with surprise at the unexpected witness. One of Kuwabara's lackeys, the short, fat one, was stalled halfway between the living area and kitchen. When he recovered from his initial astonishment, he rushed over and handed Hiei another bottle.

"Can you do that again?" he asked, voice raising with excitement.

Hiei shrank away, bewildered by the request. Of course he could do it again, but what was the point?

"Hey guys, come in here! Check this out!" the stout human called into the living room. "Shuuichi, this guy's your boyfriend right?"

"That's right," Kurama responded, but offered no further explanation. His flat smile filled Hiei with a tingling annoyance. Apparently, the fox had decided to let the interaction play out, instead of stepping in to interfere.

Two other humans, the rest of Kuwabara's hapless gang, crowded into the kitchen and surrounded Hiei. They leaned over their friend's shoulder and gaped at the clean cut at the lip of the bottle.

"Look! Shuuichi's boyfriend just chopped the top of this bottle off with a kitchen knife!"

"What? No way!"

"Okubo," Keiko interjected. "Maybe you guys should do this outside. It seems kind of dangerous."

The second man who'd entered the kitchen, this one sporting a closely shaved hairstyle on his round dome, shook his head towards Keiko and protested.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "Everybody should see this!"

"Yeah, come into the living room!" the tallest of the three said. "Kuwabara will get a kick out of this."

"What was your name, anyway?" Okubo asked.

Hiei peered past them. He hated to admit it, but Kurama was responsible for the ultimate decision as to whether or not he should proceed. Attending the party was his idea, and if he truly expected Hiei to submit to his absurd experiment, he should at least keep himself available to offer his advice. Kurama, however, was gone. Hiei was left alone to flounder.

He stared up at the three men clustered around him, all grinning expectantly.

"It's Hiei."

Before he knew it, he was whisked away to the center of the crowd in the living area. The eyes of Kuwabara's intoxicated human friends were glued to him, some wide with anticipation, others narrowed in disbelief. Hiei grabbed the heavy brown beer bottle Okubo handed him, and just as before, removed the top neatly with a slash of the knife.

"Unbelievable!" someone shouted.

"Can you do mine, too?"

"It's not _that_ impressive you guys," Kuwabara butted in. His arms were folded across his chest tightly and he'd puffed himself up in an attempt to exaggerate his already towering height.

Hiei could care less about showing off to the gaggle of tipsy human beings, but Kuwabara's disparagement of his knife skills rang out clearly as a challenge. When it came to meeting challenges, especially from an opponent as lowly as Kuwabara, Hiei refused to back down. He took the bait without any hesitation.

"Severing something as fragile as a glass bottle isn't difficult for one with a trained hand," Hiei proclaimed. "Even Kuwabara could accomplish such a simple task."

Hiei stole an unopened bottle from a woman to his left, and popped the top with yet another effortless swing of the knife. His smug grin was enough to turn Kuwabara's face the color of his hair.

"All right, somebody hand me a bottle!" he shouted, then tugged the knife right out of Hiei's grasp.

Kuwabara stationed himself in the middle of the group and accepted the first bottle that was handed to him. He raised his arm, swung the knife down with all the grace of a troll, and smashed the bottle to smithereens in a spectacular shower of beer and glass.

"Ha! He schooled you, Kuwabara!" came Yusuke's voice when he staggered through the crowd.

"Aw man, look at the mess you made me make on my new floor!" Kuwabara grumbled.

"Don't blame me," Hiei snapped. "You're the one who failed."

"Hey, let me give it a shot!" Yusuke said.

At some point, he'd clearly forgotten about asking Keiko for a fresh beer, and had acquired one on his own that was still capped tightly. Yusuke raised the knife, closed one eye, and took aim. He wobbled treacherously as he prepared himself, obviously in no state to be performing a task as complex as bottle sabering, or even standing for that matter. When Yusuke flicked his arm forward, the knife flew from his limp grip and went zipping across the room. Miraculously, it flew straight past the gathered bystanders and became embedded in the nearest wall instead.

"Urameshi! Watch what you're doing to my wall!" Kuwabara squawked.

"Whoops," Yusuke laughed. "Hey, I know! Let's have a knife throwing contest!"

Somehow, perhaps because they were graced with the special kind of wisdom only alcohol can provide, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and several others geared up to take turns throwing knives at a cardboard box held up by an unfortunate volunteer. Though he didn't gloat outright, Hiei savored the exhilaration that came from besting Kuwabara with every toss. The other participants were less precise, but seemed to enjoy themselves all the same. A feeling of revelry began to overtake Hiei and bolster his mood, to the point that he nearly forgot he was among humans.

Amazingly, the contest proceeded without any major catastrophes, with most of the knives clattering harmlessly to the floor. That is, until Yusuke's turn rolled around again. While the former Spirit Detective wound up to fling his knife towards the already punctured box, Kurama stepped in and pulled Hiei aside.

"All right, Hiei," he said quietly, "I allowed you the freedom to navigate this situation on your own, but I think his game has gone on long enough."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Hiei replied with a smug grin. "You wanted me to interact with human beings, and I've already become a celebrity among them without even trying."

"Yes," Kurama said, "but for all the wrong reasons. You know that this type of irresponsible showmanship will only end in-"

Before Kurama could conclude his words of warning, a startled scream that strongly evoked the image of a goat being slaughtered blared through the apartment. Party-goers fell into a stunned silence, some bumping into Hiei as they back away from whatever spectacle was taking place at the other end of the room. Hiei shoved the nearest person aside, and immediately caught sight of Kuwabara, bleeding profusely, with a steak knife embedded in his hand.

"Kazuma!" came Yukina's gasp when she rushed from the kitchen. "Oh no, what happened!"

"Yusuke, what did you do!?"

Keiko was right behind her, temper blazing to the point that Hiei wondered if she might be half fire demon as well. Yusuke's throwing arm was still raised in midair, apparently frozen in place.

"Oops."

Kurama turned to glower down at Hiei, who was paying an undue amount of attention to the floor.

It was going to be a long week.


	2. Monday

**MONDAY**

Somehow, the annoying chimes of Kurama's digital alarm clock failed to rouse Hiei the following morning. By the time he dragged himself from beneath the downy, white comforter spread across their futon, his stomach was already growling for lunch. Hiei folded the blankets and futon sloppily and shoved them into the bedding closet, yawning all the while.

When he shuffled into the kitchenette, he found a package of pastries from the convenience store down the street set out on the island counter, along with a note. He shoved one of the flaky buns into his mouth, the taste placating him as he read through the brief message.

 _"Lesson Four,"_ read the words, penned in Kurama's flawless handwriting. _"Everyone must pull his weight."_

The list of tasks that followed tempted Hiei to crumple the note into a ball and chuck it off the balcony, but he decided he'd rather not give Kurama any more reasons to be displeased with him. Kuwabara's debacle of a party had ended with a trip to the emergency room, along lectures from not only Kurama, but Keiko _and_ Yukina. His sister's sullen frown had been the most painful to endure, though it was far less frightening than the evil eye Kurama cast upon him.

Hiei perched on one of the stools that was tucked under the counter and read the rest of the note carefully.

 _"1. Sweep the floor, 2. Clean the carpet, 3. Stay out of trouble."_

He bit into another pasty and chewed slowly. The sweet jelly that gushed out and slipped down his throat cooled the fire building inside him. As if he could find any trouble in their empty apartment...

When he was through with breakfast, or lunch in this case, Hiei stared out across the living area that doubled as their bedroom. As his mother's home had been, Kurama's apartment was spotless. Hiei never considered how many chores were involved in keeping a residence so organized and tidy. Usually, when Kurama was occupied with mundane human tasks like cleaning, or paying bills, Hiei made himself scarce.

He chucked the rest of the pastries into the fridge and pulled on clean clothes. The broom was tucked into a little alcove beside the kitchen, next to the folded chabudai and some contraption that included a long hose and canister. Gripping the wooden broom handle in his hands, he surveyed the apartment as though it was a battle field, waiting to be conquered.

"Hn, pitifully simple," he said with a triumphant smirk.

In record time, every corner of the floor had been swept, and Hiei was left with a little mound of dust and other random particles. He looked to the terrace door, slid it open, and began pushing the dirt pile right onto the balcony. A few quick swipes sent the dust flying out through the gaps in the balcony railing, out of sight, out of mind. Hiei was feeling exceptionally pleased with himself, until he heard an angry shriek from the balcony below. He leaned out over the railing, and found a squat, dust covered housewife scowling up at him.

"Watch what you're doing!" she yelled. She was holding a watering can in one hand. The other hand was balled up into a fist.

Hiei knew Kurama would expect him to apologize. They had already been threatened by the cranky landlady more times than he could count, and another complaint from the neighbors would do little to appease her. Kurama would be more than a bit annoyed if he came home that night and found he had been evicted. Hiei opened his mouth, and was about to utter a hasty 'sorry', until the woman downstairs shouted up at him again.

"Clumsy kid!" she spat. "You should be in school!"

He gripped the broom handle so tightly it nearly snapped.

"And you should close your mouth," he growled back, "before I decide to come close it for you."

The irritated housewife was given no chance to respond. He slammed the glass door and stormed back inside, chucking the broom into the corner where it had been. Had they been in the Makai, that woman would already be dead, burned to a cinder or slashed neatly into ribbons. Hiei was no animal though, he possessed self control. He stilled his shaking hands and took deep, even breaths. Proving that he could play human was a matter of dignity now. Failing was beneath him. Hiei always came out on top.

Spread out in the middle of the floor, the carpet was waiting for him. As soon as Hiei began to pull it up, it became clear the rug was much too large for the washing machine, not that he knew how to operate it. He dragged it into the bathroom anyway, but squashed the whole thing into the small tub instead. While the tub filled with hot water, he dumped several generous splashes of the clothes washing liquid over the rug.

Hiei dropped to his knees once the carpet was submerged and began scrubbing. He churned the water with his arms, and it flowed through the knotted tan fibers until they were soaked and frothy with bubbles. The process was not much different from the way he had washed his clothing in rivers or lakes many times in the past. He could still recall the way streams of fresh blood would diffuse into the clear water, the blood of his enemies, and sometimes his own. He'd douse the fabric, then scrub it against a rock until it was clean and soft again.

The rug was heavy and unwieldy, but Hiei managed to rinse it and ring most of the remaining moisture out. Though it was still damp, he was able to spread it back across the floor, creating a perfect square in the center of the room. He dragged out the chabudai, unfolded the legs, and set it up. Around that, he arranged the four accompanying zabuton cushions, one for himself, one for Kurama, and two for guests, usually Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei even took the time to adorn the table with one of Kurama's potted flowers, which he thought was a nice touch.

Hiei folded his arms across his chest and took in the fruits of his labor. The furniture was aligned precisely, and the room smelled like fresh soap and blossoms. There was no way Kurama could possibly find fault in Hiei's work this time.

After that, he flitted up to the rooftop and reclined in the sun. For the rest of the afternoon, he dozed and lost himself in quiet contemplation. Only when he sensed Kurama's energy drawing near did he hop back down to the terrace.

It was still light out when Kurama let himself inside and set his shoes on the rack next to the front door. His work ethic was unmatched, but being the owner's son came with certain advantages. As long as deadlines were met and clients were happy, Kurama was able to set his own schedule. Hiei sat proudly at the kitchen island, snacking on some pre-dinner cookies. He watched the fox's reaction casually, but was holding back a fanged grin.

"The room looks pristine, Hiei," Kurama said. "I must admit, I'm pleasantly surprised."

"The tasks you assigned me were so exceedingly easy, any fool could have completed them," Hiei shot back.

Kurama chuckled and headed towards the dresser to find a change of clothes.

"I'm glad you're adjusting so well," he said, then slipped into the bathroom to freshen up and change out of his suit.

He emerged a few minutes later, wearing white slacks and a loose fitting green shirt. His hair was brushed neatly. He continued to toy with the long strands as he sat down at the table. Hiei observed, still satisfied with his handiwork, and watched as Kurama examined the room. His partner's expression slowly morphed, though, from an approving smile to a confused frown. Kurama looked down, patted the carpet, and then twisted awkwardly to feel his own legs and backside.

"Hiei, why is the rug all wet?"

"I cleaned it, obviously," Hiei replied with a patronizing roll of his eyes.

"You washed the rug..."

Kurama stared up at him incredulously. Hiei felt the warm flicker of pride in his chest shrink away, until nothing was left but a cold, hollow space. Then, Kurama unleashed a sigh that was so long and heavy and filled with despair that he might have collapsed in on himself. He did not chastise Hiei, however, he merely got up, walked towards the kitchenette, and picked up the machine Hiei had passed by earlier, the wide nozzle, corrugated black hose, and attached container.

"This is a vacuum cleaner," Kurama explained. "You use it to clean the carpet."

He plugged the device into the wall and flipped a switch on the handle. It came to life immediately and produced an abrasive roar that sounded to Hiei like an angry lizard. Kurama pulled the head of the wide, square nozzle off and held the tube up to Hiei's shirt, which was yanked away, forming a tent shape between the tube and his skin.

"An area of low air pressure is formed within the canister, which creates suction," Kurama said. "Hence the name vacuum."

"Thanks for the science lesson," Hiei spat, and slapped the annoying tube away from his clothing.

In the past, he might have run off at that point, rather than face the embarrassment of another failure. In that time gone by, Kurama was not there to caress his bare arm and beckon him closer. The vacuum was set aside, and Kurama wrapped his own arms around Hiei's shoulders to envelop him in a hug. Hiei would never admit, not in one hundred thousand years, how much comfort he gleaned from the warmth of these embraces, but Kurama knew.

Kurama never grew tired of his flaws, or his temper, or his general bad attitude. He would always be available to offer a bit of wisdom, a knowing glance, or a glimmer of helpful, healing magic. He had Hiei's back, either in battle, or here, in the privacy of their own home.

Hiei sank against him, glaring at the vacuum, but his aura of menace was superficial. Inside, he was giving in to Kurama's forgiving touch, the tenderness of his hands, and the softness of his cheek, that was buried in Hiei's fluffy mass of hair. He felt the vibration of Kurama's soothing voice, when he said,

"Keiko called me earlier and asked if we'd like to go out with her and Yusuke for dinner. I think she feels guilty about scolding you last night."

"She's a brave girl, I'll give her that," Hiei mumbled. "I've never met a human who so brazenly accosts demons who could kill her as easily as blinking."

Hiei felt Kurama's cheek muscles tense against the top of his head, which told him the fox was smiling.

"She is rather audacious, isn't she?" he laughed. "I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to go out, but considering our dining area is a bit damp at the moment..."

"Fine," Hiei huffed. He leaned away from Kurama and flashed a defeated scowl. "What kind of absurd human costume are you going to dress me in this time?"

"The usual will suffice," Kurama said.

When Hiei went out in public, he typically settled for a wardrobe of black, on black, with black accents. Though Kurama insisted the choice was somewhat gloomy, he allowed it as long as Hiei behaved himself.

"It seems I need a change of outfit as well," he added, patting the seat of his pants again.

Kurama phoned Keiko before they left.

"How does Italian sound?" he asked, once they were already dressed and groomed and out the door, heading to the train station.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"You've had it before," Kurama answered. "Pasta, tomatoes, meatballs, pizza, as well as a few traditional desserts such as tiramisu and cannoli."

The word 'dessert' was more than enough to pique Hiei's interest. He nodded and followed Kurama down the street.

"Seems tolerable."

"I thought you might like it," Kurama said.

Hiei did his best to keep his gaze on Kurama while the fox paid for their train tickets. He avoided leering at any offensive bystanders on the train platform, and stared into his lap while the train car sped down the track and brought them uptown. He'd always disliked the jostling, claustrophobic confinement of vehicles, but he kept the thought to himself.

As if in response to Hiei's clear disdain for their means of transportation, Kurama led him away from the busy thoroughfare and onto a side street that was far less congested. Hiei finally raised his head and took in the scenery. This road suffered no lack of humans, but the couples who strolled along were as calm as fish circling a pond. Their chatter was laid back, the soft murmur of a crackling fire. Pedestrians that passed Hiei smiled lazily, as though they had all the time in the world to reach their destinations. Such a relaxed environment was one Hiei could almost get used to.

Tucked back away from the street was an establishment lit up by strings of twinkling light bulbs that were entangled in a canopy of grape vines. Kurama paused to admire the lush foliage, then reached out, plucked a tendril from the vine, and shoved it into his hair. Hiei frowned at him.

"One never knows what might come in handy," Kurama said, and winked.

"Kurama, Hiei! Over here."

Just past the ornamented archway stood Keiko. She was dressed in a dark red skirt and white blouse, and was waving at them eagerly. Further investigation revealed Yusuke, hiding in the far corner of the patio on a wrought iron chair. His arms were crossed over the breast of his green blazer and his hair was down, combed rather than greased. Hiei was surprised to see that he had given up his usual jeans and ratty sneakers for a pair of dark pants and dress shoes.

"Well, don't the two of you look chic tonight," Kurama teased.

"Yeah, yeah, real classy..." Yusuke grumbled. "Can we just get on with the apology tour already?"

Keiko sprang on him like a viper and jabbed her finger dangerously close to his eye.

"Listen Yusuke, you owe everyone a night out after the way you embarrassed yourself at the party," she said. "It's really Kuwabara who you should be apologizing to, but he doesn't even want to be in the same room as you."

"I can't blame Kuwabara for avoiding any setting that involves cutlery at the moment," Kurama said.

"So I threw a knife into the guy's hand!" Yusuke said. "It's Hiei's fault anyway!"

"Don't involve me in your lover's quarrel," Hiei snapped. "I'm already paying my dues."

"Why don't we head inside and sit down?" Kurama suggested. He was nudging Hiei towards the door even as he spoke.

Hiei assumed that the food served at this particular restaurant must be incredible, because the place was packed full of patrons. Kurama went out of his way to charm the hostess, but the best table he could manage was smack dab in the middle of the dining area, locked in by diners and bustling waiters on all sides. Keiko and Yusuke were unperturbed, they had spent their entire lives in this busy city, constantly inundated by a barrage of human energies. Hiei, on the other hand, would have given almost anything to be back outside, wandering the tranquil street or lounging on the empty roof of a building.

Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Just think of this as more training for Saturday," he said.

"Right..."

Keiko and Yusuke were already seated, perusing their menus, by the time Hiei and Kurama joined them. Hiei perched on the edge of his chair uncomfortably, and kept his eyes averted when a waiter appeared and filled their glasses with water. If he said nothing, there was no way he could make a fool of himself.

Across the table, Yusuke tried to order a beer, but Hiei suspected Keiko had caused him some kind of dire injury when he jumped and quickly changed his drink selection to soda. Kurama leaned close, and peered over Hiei's shoulder at his menu.

"Does anything particular capture your interest?" Kurama asked.

"This," Hiei stated.

Kurama blanched and smiled awkwardly when Hiei pointed to the words _Steak Delmonico_ in the entree section.

"Do you want it because you think you'll enjoy it, or because it's the most expensive item on the menu?" Kurama asked.

"Most expensive usually means biggest, which means I'll enjoy it," Hiei replied. He also knew that humans often valued objects that came with high price tags, which meant he must have excellent taste.

"I suppose we're not exactly hurting for money..." Kurama sighed.

The waiter returned with their drinks within a few minutes, and their orders were placed. To Hiei's selection, he commented, "A fine choice, sir," which prompted Hiei to turn and grin at Kurama smugly. Once the menus were cleared away, Keiko leaned across the table and struck up a conversation without missing a beat.

"So Kurama, how is everything at work going?"

"There's not much to report," he responded. "My days are mostly uneventful, but I suppose that's a good thing. And you? How are your studies progressing?"

Hiei was vaguely aware that Keiko attended a nearby university and was learning how to be a teacher. He imagined her work was not unlike the boring classes Kurama used to sit through as a teenager, with a bland instructor droning on for hours while the students wrote in notebooks and took tests. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I have this one literature class that's really time consuming," she griped. "Our professor expects us to read and analyze fifty children's books before the end of the semester and I've only gotten through about twelve."

"Future minds are in your hands," Kurama said, and Keiko laughed appreciatively.

Hiei's mind wandered and he focused on the instrumental music playing, the aroma of delicious food, and the rumble of his own stomach. Soon, Yusuke was pulled into the interactions as well, and the three of them joked and gossiped while dinner cooked. Hiei was completely lost in his own thoughts, wondering what other menial tasks and domestic tortures Kurama had planned for him tomorrow, and barely acknowledged the sound of Keiko speaking his name.

"What about you, Hiei?"

"What?"

"Your work in the demon world," she said. "Aren't you some kind of general?"

Hiei stared at Keiko blankly as he recovered from the shock of being addressed in such a manner. His work? What did she think he did when he was away? A condition of his alliance with Mukuro was that he could leave and return whenever he pleased, and he pushed the privilege to its limits. Since Koenma overthrew his father, the border between worlds had been stunningly quiet. He came when his mentor summoned, but lately his abilities were rarely needed. He hadn't been back to meet with Mukuro in ages.

When he did come to call, his duties ranged from mundane to grotesque. For months, he'd overseen the chore of erasing the memories of humans who came stumbling into the Makai. Every now and then, though, some conflict necessitated his presence in battle, at Mukuro's side. The last time she demanded his attendance, in fact, was to quell an uprising in one of her outlying territories. Hiei doubted Yusuke's civilized human mate would be interested in the more grisly aspects of demon life, but... since she asked.

"My most recent assignment was to help slaughter a group of apparitions who were razing remote villages," he said. "We arrived amid a frenzy of rape and plunder, but that was quickly put to an end when I murdered most of the rebels with my own hand."

"O-oh... how did that go?" Keiko stammered.

"I incinerated them," Hiei said, smiling darkly.

"Hiei..." Kurama's fingers were on the bridge of his nose, seemingly warding off a headache that had arisen without notice.

Yusuke did not react, other than to clamp both hands over his mouth and tremble with subdued laughter.

The waiter swooped in and placed salads in front of each of them a moment later. For the first time, Hiei looked down to examine the table setting more closely and realized that surrounding his plate were at least seven different utensils, including three forks. He glanced to his right for guidance, and noticed Kurama making a show of placing his napkin on his lap, then reaching for the outer fork on the left. Hiei followed his example and wolfed his salad down. It was about as flavorful as one could expect a bowl of leaves to be, but the dressing was tasty.

Their dishes of greenery were followed by cups of soup and a basket of bread. Hiei let Kurama take the lead when each course arrived, and did whatever he did. He listened in as Keiko chatted more about school, Yusuke complained about work, and Kurama conversed easily with both of them. Hiei's water glass was filled two more times before, at long last, an enormous slab of juicy meat and a pile of white, buttery mush were set down before him. This plate came with yet another utensil, a large, serrated knife. Without waiting for Kurama's guidance, Hiei jammed the knife into his steak, picked up the entire thing, and bit off a chunk.

"Hiei... you must be really hungry," Keiko commented.

He saw the girl was gawking at him. She was joined by several strangers at other tables. An older woman even lifted her hand to point.

"Hey, why bother with a fork?" Yusuke laughed. "If you really don't want to wait, Hiei, maybe you should just use your hands."

Hiei had used his bare fingers to eat meat plenty of times before, of course, but it was obvious Yusuke was mocking him. He had mind to reenact the game they'd played at Kuwabara's party and hurl the knife across the table, but held back. Kurama reached out calmly and handed Hiei the largest of his forks.

"The last fork is for dessert," he said softly.

Hiei sliced off small pieces of his steak and finished it without further incident. Keiko commented how surprised she was that someone of his size could devour such a huge helping of meat, which he thought was a jab at his height at first, until he took note of her impressed smile. The highlight of the meal came when Kurama ordered Hiei something called cheesecake. Now, Hiei had eaten cheese, and he had eaten cake, but he had no idea the peculiar marriage of the two could be so delicious. His cake arrived, dripping with fresh strawberries in a red syrup. A row of whipped cream blossoms decorated the side of the dish. With only one fork left, Hiei dove in, and licked up every last bite.

When dinner was through, they bid Yusuke and Keiko farewell at the train station, and went their separate ways. After the short ride back to Kurama's neighborhood, they walked very slowly. Kurama was taking a longer route home than usual. Hiei kept his hands in his pockets as they strolled, and stared above him. Beyond the light pollution of the city, he could spy faint stars and a silvery summer moon.

"Lesson five," Kurama broke the silence, "there is a tool for everything. A vacuum to clean the carpet, a steak knife for steak, a dessert fork for cake."

"As I did when I killed those demon rebels, I could complete all those tasks with my own two hands," Hiei stated.

"True enough," Kurama said. "But you did well adhering to the constraints of human dining etiquette."

"And what about that vine you stole from the restaurant?" Hiei asked. They were outside the main entrance to their apartment building now. "What do you hope to accomplish with that tool?"

Kurama keyed his entrance code into the panel on the wall and the doors clicked open. Not wasting a single breath, he pulled Hiei into the dim hallway and held him close. Polite, public Kurama disappeared, replaced with the Kurama that only Hiei had the privilege of seeing. Soft lips grazed the side of his neck, and Kurama whispered,

"I can think of a few things..."


	3. Tuesday

**TUESDAY**

Kurama returned home early again Tuesday afternoon, though he had been gone since the crack of dawn. He left before the sun even broke across the rooftops, to attend a meeting before 'the market' opened that day. Hiei had no idea what sort of market Kurama's company was involved with, but he deduced based on the frequency and intensity of their meetings that humans considered it to be of dire importance.

Hiei rolled out of bed much later in the morning, as he often did, and discovered another note waiting for him on the counter. He pawed at his messy hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, clearing his head until his brain functioned well enough to read. The note included only one chore this time,

 _"Get a chicken for dinner and leave it in the refrigerator."_

Hiei set the paper back on the counter and fixed himself breakfast in high spirits. He knew for a fact that humans consumed chickens all the time. Finding one should be no trouble at all, considering their popularity.

Now that the mysterious workings of the electric stove were known to him, Hiei was able to prepare himself a full breakfast without any assistance. He fried up eggs and two thick slices of bacon, and toasted a square of bread right in the pan. Warm rice already sat in the rice cooker from when Kurama had eaten earlier that morning. Hiei paired his meal with a bowl of instant miso soup that involved nothing more complicated than combining the packaged ingredients with boiling water. As heating things was one of his specialties, the soup was ready in no time.

After he'd eaten his fill, he dressed in his usual ensemble of black. Already, the morning was hot and steamy. Curls of water vapor that had solidified as dew the night before evaporated from the asphalt of the road. Soon, the sun would be right overhead, lighting up a sky that was clear and blue. Hiei considered that his clothing might be out of place on such a warm day, but concealing his katana was much easier when he wore his tunic. Fortunately, the heat had no effect on him.

With his sword secured at his side, he leaped from the terrace railing, too quickly to be seen by human eyes. For half the day, he scoured the parks and backyards of the city in search of a fat, clucking chicken, but came up empty handed. Wild chickens proved exceedingly hard to come by, so rare that he eventually realized the birds he'd eaten must have been caught elsewhere and sold in stores after they were already dead.

Hiei bounded from building to building, and dropped back down to street level only when he discovered a small shop with cuts of meat on display. He was about to run all the way back home and find the money Kurama kept tucked away for just such an occasion, until he caught sight of the local park down the road and developed a better idea.

He was polishing his sword when Kurama walked in, set his shoes in the customary place on the shelf, and strolled inside. Though he appeared a bit more tired than usual, he maintained a cheerful countenance as he crossed the room and removed his suit jacket. He hung it up in the closet immediately, clearly glad to be rid of it.

"Stressful day?" Hiei inquired.

"Just a bit more stressful than usual," Kurama responded.

His neck tie followed the jacket, and he undid the top button of his white shirt.

"I trust your day was far more relaxing," Kurama said.

"I can't complain."

As Hiei predicted, Kurama walked into the kitchenette next. He opened up the refrigerator, and Hiei waited to be congratulated for his excellent find. He sheathed his katana and set it down on the carpet. Half of Kurama's body disappeared behind the refrigerator door, so Hiei watched his back.

Kurama eventually righted himself and gave Hiei a long, flabbergasted stare. His smile was gone.

"Hiei… what is the meaning of this?"

From inside the fridge, he retrieved a nicely plucked duck. Its head, still attached, lolled back and forth, dangling from its limp neck.

"What this city lacks in chickens, it makes up for in ducks," Hiei explained. "Catching one wasn't challenging at all."

"Please tell me no one saw you," Kurama groaned.

"Hn, of course not," Hiei said. "The only people in the park were a cluster of women and children, wasting their time ogling at the water."

"Hiei, they were feeding the ducks!"

"What are you talking about?"

Hiei observed Kurama close his eyes and suck in a long, deep breath through his nose. He was grasping at whatever shred of patience his work day had left him. Carefully, he set the cleaned duck back inside the refrigerator and joined Hiei on the rug.

"Those ducks aren't meant for eating," he said. "They live in the park and people come to feed them as a form of entertainment."

"How much entertainment could one possibly glean from a duck?" Hiei said. He shook his head dismissively.

"Lesson six," Kurama said. "Human beings have a very complicated relationship with other animals. Some are pets, some are for eating, while still others are used for research."

"And just how was I supposed to know the ducks wandering around outside were any different from those hanging dead in the butcher's shop on the same street?" Hiei questioned. Now his own patience was thinning. He leaned away from Kurama and brought one knee to his chest.

"I suppose mankind's system for differentiating animals is rather arbitrary, but one needs to be aware of it," Kurama said.

He rose from the floor and crossed the room to the dresser. By the way he moved, Hiei could tell he'd been hit by a sudden spark of inspiration.

"Get changed," Kurama instructed. "I think we have just enough time for a little outing."

A train ride brought them to the enormous station in Ueno, a bustling rail hub that was packed with people coming and going. Kurama and Hiei wove through the crowd, dodging confused tourists who rushed to catch their trains and gaggles of wisecracking students on their way home from school. Once they emerged from the station, they were transported into another world. Ueno Park was a vast oasis of natural beauty thrown into the center of a grey metropolis. An entire avenue of museums made up the eastern border, stately monuments that complimented the wide plaza dividing the park in half.

On the other side of the plaza, a gate came into view among the trees. Hiei understood at once why Kurama had taken him here, and wasn't sure if he should feel insulted.

"A zoo?"

"Ueno Zoo is the oldest in Japan," Kurama said. "It was founded over one hundred years ago."

"Still not as old as you though," Hiei said.

"Hardly," Kurama laughed.

Hiei saw from the sign beside the ticket booth that the zoo would close in just over an hour, but the pathways were still busy. The largest crowd was right ahead of them, gathered around an enclosure filled with towering rocks, stalks of bamboo, and some sort of wooden climbing apparatus. A wall of glass separated the human spectators from a rotund, black and white animal, whom Hiei could just barely see past the mob of people.

"Some kind of bear?" he asked, when Kurama finished paying and led him into the zoo's interior.

"Ling Ling, a giant panda," Kurama said. They paused near the habitat to get a better look. "He's the most popular animal here."

The panda munched on a clump of bamboo leaves, either unaware or unperturbed that a crowd of fifty people was gathered around his home, taking pictures. It was so incredibly docile that Hiei wondered if the glass barrier was to protect the panda, rather than the visitors. He was also unable to determine why a creature that did nothing but sit and eat was the most popular animal in the zoo, but supposed the obsession was yet another symptom of humanity's fondness for fluffy, useless things.

Beyond the panda exhibit were dozens of enclosed areas, each housing a different variety of animal. Kurama and Hiei walked by gargantuan, wrinkled beasts called elephants, through a building filled with dark, beady eyed bats, and past a miniature jungle that was home to a family of hairy apes.

"Are you sure Kuwabara didn't escape from this pen?" Hiei remarked. His sly sneer was met with a muted laugh from Kurama.

An elevated bridge separated the two sections of the zoo. They crossed and rounded the pathway until they reached the far end of the western section, where Kurama brought Hiei inside an attraction called the Vivarium. Within, snakes sat motionlessly in their tanks. An ancient turtle that was big enough to ride munched lazily on a bowl of lettuce. It was in a deep, murky pool of water, guarded on all sides by more glass, that Hiei saw what he considered the most interesting animal yet. It could only be described as a water dragon, and had a mouth full of threatening, jagged teeth. Had it been allowed, it could have eaten both of them in a snap, with room for more.

"So, you like the crocodile?" Kurama asked. He leaned over Hiei's shoulder and peeked through the glass.

"This creature would be right at home in the Makai," Hiei said.

"You're probably right," Kurama said. "Like many large reptiles, they're long lived, and are deadly, efficient predators."

"I like it more and more," Hiei commented.

After passing by several more enclosures, they entered another building. Instead of snakes and lizards, this one was filled with mostly small, furry mammals, such as rats and mice. An animal covered in painful looking quills caught Hiei's attention. The placard outside the cage said, _'Hedgehog',_ and Hiei was envisioning how effective it might be to pick it up and throw at someone, when he noticed Kurama had wandered off.

Hiei caught sight of him down the hall, standing alone in front of one of the final habitats in the exhibit. A few clusters of onlookers passed between them, visitors who were desperate to get one last look at their favorite animals before the zoo closed. Hiei pushed through the thinning crowd, too interested in what had captivated Kurama to even glare at anyone. He opened his mouth to ask what had monopolized his partner's attention, but once he saw what resided inside the cage, there was no need.

Kurama glanced down only when Hiei was right beside him. He still smiled, but there was no joy there. A quiet, personal sort of melancholy was in his eyes.

Staring back at Kurama were two rusty red foxes, their tails tipped with white. They focused on him intently, ears pricked forward, whiskers twitching. Like all the other animals in the zoo, they were only beasts, beings who lived to hunt and mate and die. Somehow, though, they were aware, on some level, that the man looking in on them was a distant, venerable brother. They were of the same blood. Kin, however far removed.

"A complicated relationship, as I said," Kurama stated.

"You knew they would be here, didn't you," Hiei said to him.

"That's right."

Kurama brought his hand up to the glass, and the foxes lifted their noses to meet it.

"I looked just like this, once," he said, "though that was so long ago, it feels more like a dream than a memory."

"Why not come back here when everyone is gone, and set them free?" Hiei asked.

"It would do no good," Kurama said. "These two have been here their entire lives. They would never survive in the wild."

"You know that just by looking at them?"

Hiei took in every detail of the foxes who gazed at Kurama endlessly, but couldn't see how they differed from any fox he'd seen in the past. Kurama simply lowered his hand and said,

"I asked them."

Before the zoo shut down for the evening, Kurama brought Hiei to the snack stand near the gift shop and bought him a soda. They sat down on a bench alongside Shinobazu Pond, a body of water in the western garden that served as a nesting ground for pelicans, storks, and ducks who had wandered in from outside the zoo. City traffic, muted by the thick groves of the park, could be heard below the honks and quacks of the mallards who swam to the edge of the pond. They swarmed in front of the bench and fought among themselves as Kurama demonstrated the time honored art of throwing bits of cracker into the water.

He stared listlessly as he flicked one cracker after another to the greedy ducks until he exhausted his supply. When he was through, Kurama rubbed his hands on the legs of his jeans and sighed. Wind, bringing with it the sweet smells of a balmy summer evening, blew past and mussed his hair. Kurama took care to brush his tangled bangs out of his face, but did not look up.

"I brought you here to educate you, but ended up reminding myself of something instead."

"What's that?"

Hiei took another sip of his soda. Kurama was still facing the water, watching the expanding ripples formed by the ducks as they swam away.

"In a way, I'm as much of a stranger in this world as you are," Kurama said. "I keep myself so busy that sometimes even I forget what I am... what I was, rather. I began my life in the forest, like you did, fighting to survive, running, starving. I was a creature of instinct, blind to anything beyond the _now_ of animal thinking. All of my wisdom, my tricks and techniques, came much later."

The empty soda can made a metallic _clink_ when it touched the seat of the bench, like a tuneless bell. Hiei outstretched his arm and rested it across the wooden backrest. His bare wrist grazed the ends of Kurama's thick hair, as soft and full as any fox's tail. At first glance, there was nothing feral or wild about Kurama's appearance. The longer one looked, however, the more his otherworldly beauty revealed what he was. His mouth spoke the truths of the natural world. His eyes were the green of the forest. Beneath all that, his spirit was as clever and canny as any man or apparition could hope to be. It was the untempered essence of a sly kitsune, sleek and silver.

"You still look like them," Hiei said, "underneath it all."

He thought he felt Kurama quiver, though it could be the breeze ruffling his shirt.

"I'm lucky to have someone who sees me for what I am," he said.

"Not only sees," Hiei corrected. "Appreciates."

Kurama was aware of everything, and knew well how much Hiei loathed public displays of affection. In spite of this, he risked bending over to touch his lips to Hiei's brow. Perhaps because he was in the presence of still water and vibrant, emerald vegetation, which happened to put him in a good mood, Hiei allowed the intrusion.

"Let's go home and cook that duck," Kurama said.


	4. Wednesday

**WEDNESDAY**

Somewhere in the distance, Hiei heard a school bell ring. The musical gong and the twitter of birds marked the early hour. He was as rooted to the spot as the rosebushes on either side of him, though unlike the roses, he was expected to knock on the door and go inside. The note Hiei found waiting for him that morning posed the most challenging task yet, one that would draw ridicule from Yusuke and Kuwabara for the rest of his sorry life if he turned it down.

 _"Hiei, I agreed to help my mother clean today, but I will be at work until late this evening. It's up to you to assist her. She'll tell you what you need to know!_ _Kurama"_

The paper was still with him, crinkled up in the pocket of his jeans. It served as a reminder of the trial ahead... an entire day in Shiori's company without anyone else supporting him. Typically, Hiei might ignore such an ordeal completely. Kurama's mother, however, was a special case. Her infectious enthusiasm and maternal doting caught him off guard every time he spoke to her, but the more Shiori coddled and complimented him, the more he found that he seemed to _like_ the human woman who had given his mate life.

Such a realization was unsettling, to say the least.

Hiei eventually worked up the nerve to knock on the door, and listened to the sounds of Shiori's footsteps coming down the stairs. The residence looming before him could have swallowed up the modest, two bedroom home where Kurama lived when Hiei first met him. Hatanaka, his stepfather, was not shy about showing off his wealth. Hiei did not complain when he was reaping the benefits of Hatanaka's generosity, but today he would be stuck cleaning his monster of a house. He would be unable to make use of his speed or other abilities, either. Shiori would be with him every moment, doing her best to catch his ear and make conversation.

Shiori's smile, when she opened up the door, lit up the entire world. She beamed down at Hiei as if he were God's greatest masterpiece, sent down from Heaven to bring joy into her life. For a brief moment, he worried she might scoop him up into her arms and squeeze the living daylights out of him, but she stepped out of the way and invited him inside instead.

"It's so kind of you to come all the way here to help me out today," she gushed. "I told Shuuichi it wasn't necessary, but he insisted that you would be okay with it."

"Right..."

Hiei stepped out of his shoes and wandered inside. Based on her clothing, he assumed she was already elbow deep in cleaning. She wore a white apron over her dress and had a kerchief tied around her head. Long hair, pinned back at the base of her neck, hung down behind it. She stood alongside the genkan and gave Hiei a chance to glance around before she launched her verbal assault.

"I hope you've been taking good care of my son," she said. Hiei saw a bright twinkle in her eye that told him she was kidding.

"He's the last person who needs to be taken care of," Hiei answered honestly. If anything, Kurama usually took care of him... not that he needed it either.

"Oh no," she laughed. "You shouldn't say something like that to his mother, of all people. He's still my baby, after all."

Hiei knew there was no need to apologize, she was still poking fun at him. Regardless, he turned away and frowned. To the left of the large entryway, a pile of boxes was stacked outside the kitchen. The room was already partially torn apart, half the cabinets were empty. Shiori began inching towards the kitchen, then motioned towards the boxes as though he couldn't spot them on his own.

"I was working on the bedrooms when you arrived, but this is a project we started this morning," she said. "Everything needs to be taken out so the cabinets can be cleaned."

Hatanaka's kitchen had an inordinate number of cabinets, more than any family could ever need. Kurama's apartment was just one room, excluding the bathroom and toilet, and had only a few small cupboards in the kitchen area. Hiei couldn't fathom why three people would need so much space, when he and Kurama got by with so little. He assumed that, like much of what Kurama's step-father did, filling his house with plenty of superfluous junk was a symbol of status.

"I've been meaning to go through the kitchen for a while," Shiori said. She waved her hand in front of her face, hiding embarrassment. "We have a lot here that we don't need, so anything you find that seems unnecessary, you can put in one of the boxes and we'll take it to the second-hand store."

Hiei was the one with the Jagan eye, but it seemed like Shiori had read his mind.

"How should I know what you need, or don't need?" he asked.

"Just use your best judgment!" she said. "I'll be right upstairs."

Once she was out of sight, Hiei got right to work in the kitchen. He unloaded every last cabinet and laid the contents out on the counter. Soon, the entire room was crowded with dishes and utensils. Hiei scanned his arrangement and took a mental inventory of everything. The stash was immense. There on the counter, he saw cups, bowls, plates, spoons, sets of chopsticks, towels, pots, pans, ladles, spatulas, three cutting boards, two rice cookers, several appliances he couldn't identify, and much more.

The cardboard boxes Shiori left him filled up quickly. He was ready to limit the dishes and cups to three a piece, until he remembered humans tended to entertain guests often, so he held back a few extra sets of china just in case. When he came upon the wide array of knives, he paused to admire them. They were well forged and sharp as razors, heavy enough to remove a man's hand if wielded correctly. Hiei chose to save all of them.

Hiei was about to tackle the silverware, when a jolt of energy shot through his mind. Deep into his veins coursed a cry of pain, raw and trembling. He was stunned by how much the sensation evoked images of Kurama. He'd experienced the fox's agony more than once. Like roots, the suffering had wormed its way inside him when Kurama was injured in battle. In times like those, his psychic awareness, and their own unique bond, was both a blessing and a curse.

He was at the top of the stairs in an instant. It took only a second more to find Shiori, kneeling on the bathroom floor. She was clutching her lower back, and her eyes were shut tight. Though she was cured now, he knew the woman's illness had left her frail. A flicker of something dangerous welled inside his chest, an inkling that could have been called fear, had he been a lesser demon.

"What happened to you?" he said.

"Hiei," she winced. "Don't worry, I'll be all right."

Her smile was ever present, but it was weakened by her discomfort. She was also a poor liar, compared to her son.

"You're injured."

Shiori shook her head.

"Just a spasm in my back from getting down on the floor like this," she said. "Sometimes I forget I'm not quite so young anymore."

She insisted she was fine, shook her head, and waved him away. Hiei could see how the ache shot through her with every breath. If she trembled any harder, her bones might rattle. Beads of perspiration formed on her temples from the strain. Hiei always assumed Kurama's tendency to downplay his injuries was a habit left over from his Youko days. Clearly, there was much about the fox he had yet to learn.

He knelt down behind her on the smooth tiles. Kurama had assigned him the task of helping his mother clean. He would be woefully remiss if he left her sitting on the floor, tensed up and quivering in pain. Completing the goal laid out before him was Hiei's only motivation, when he braced Shiori by gripping her shoulder, and pressed his opposite hand against her lower back.

"Oh, Hiei... Your hands are so warm," she said.

He could have elevated his temperature much more. It would have been easier to ease the knotted muscle if he did, but he knew doing so would clue her in to his unusual nature. He relied mostly on his strength, and pressed on the tightened flesh until it eventually began to unwind. Once, he thought he heard Shiori sigh with relief. Otherwise, she said nothing.

"Try standing up now," Hiei said when he was through.

Shiori did as he instructed. She stood tall and stretched out her arms with ease, then snatched up her scrub brush again.

"I feel even better than I did before," she said. "Cleaning up will be a breeze now, thanks to you, Hiei."

Hiei backed away before she could become too overzealous in expressing her gratitude. He nodded slightly, then zipped back down the stairs. Echoing in the bathroom, he thought he heard a soft chortle, but he decided to ignore it.

It took almost two hours to finish cleaning the house. Their final task was to load up the boxes of unneeded items in the little trolley Shiori used to carry groceries. Hiei took care of the heavy lifting, then trudged along in pursuit when she insisted he come with her to the second-hand shop. They rode the train downtown. Hiei stared out the window and listened to the cloud of silence that hung between them and the hollow clanks of the rail wheels against the track.

Once they left the station, they wandered onto a narrow street that was packed with shops. It was the type of avenue only traveled by people who knew where they were going and what they wanted. Shiori dragged her cart behind her, always veering to the left, following the flow of traffic. Hiei was glad for the total absence of cars on the cramped road, but made sure to glare when a rude bike rider wove through the crowd and nearly clipped his arm.

He let Shiori take care of business inside the second-hand store. While he waited outside, he leaned against a lamp post and kept his head down. The footfalls and muted conversations of the humans passing by faded until they became white noise. In only three more days, Hiei would be shoved into a car with Kurama's entire family and carted off to meet his fate, not unlike the unwanted items he'd so recently piled into Shiori's trolley. If he wished hard enough, perhaps Hatanaka would fall prey to some unpleasant illness before Saturday, and the entire trip would be called off.

Hiei was wishing with every last fiber of his demon heart that Kurama's step-father would be hunched over a toilet by the time the sun set Friday night, when his attention was drawn across the street. He raised his head, glancing left and right for the source of the irregularity. It was only when a group of women stepped away from the sidewalk display that he realized the establishment opposite him was a jewelry store, one dealing in both new and used items. He navigated the throng of shoppers, holding his breath to avoid the stench of perfume, deodorant, and ordinary human sweat.

The elderly woman manning the shop approached him immediately when she spotted him eyeing her wares. Her face was as wrinkled and tan as a golden raisin, and she was even shorter than Hiei. She locked her hands behind her back, nodding with approval at the bauble that caught his interest.

"Very interesting, isn't it?" she asked.

"What do you call this stone?" Hiei said.

Lying on a dark velvet cushion with a dozen other pendants was a blue orb, wrapped in silver wire. The surface was the deep, cobalt blue of a moonlit night, scuffed in several places. The woman lifted the stone out of the case and placed it in Hiei's hands. When he held it up towards the sun, he could see galaxies swirling within, endlessly collapsing in on each other until they reached infinity somewhere in the very center of the sphere.

"It's a type of sapphire," she said. "As you can see, it's been well worn. I can offer it to you at half price."

"How much?" Hiei asked.

A chill shot up his spine when Shiori somehow materialized beside him and leaned over his shoulder. She cocked her head and examined the stone, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when it fell forward.

"Doing some shopping?" she asked, then added, "For a special someone, maybe?"

Hiei clamped his hand around the gem and stared at the shop keeper, rather than respond to Shiori's insinuation.

"How much?" he said again, more forcefully this time.

"How about ¥5,000?" she suggested. "The jewel is quite large, after all."

Hiei was no haggler, not like Kurama, who could make a deal with the devil and walk away a winner. He had survived his fair share of markets in the demon world though, bartering for clothes and supplies when the need arose. Though he typically avoided dealing with human strangers as a personal rule, he was not shy of confrontation, no matter who his adversary might be.

"Three thousand," Hiei said. "The stone is chipped in two places, and the silver is tarnished."

"The wire can easily be polished," the woman responded. "What about four?"

Shiori butted in and held up her purse.

"I have some extra spending money on me now," she said to Hiei. She beamed down at the tiny old woman and added, "We'll take it."

Hiei walked away soon after with the gem in his pocket and Shiori tailing behind. She seemed unusually pleased, in spite of the harsh scowl that marred Hiei's expression.

"There was no need for you to interfere," he said. "I had the situation under control."

"I felt like offering you some encouragement," she said. "Especially since you're spoiling my son."

The red tinging Hiei's cheeks had nothing to do with her teasing. It was a sunny day, that was all.

"What is it about that pendant in particular that attracted you?" she asked.

"Just the kind of thing he likes..." Hiei mumbled.

His answer was far from the whole truth. Paying only ¥4,000 for the item he now carried was a steal, an outrage. Not even close to a sapphire, or any other semi-precious stone, the orb was, in actuality, a hoshi no tama, the spirit ball of a kitsune. Hiei could tell by the jewel's lifeless state that the fox who once held it was long dead. It lacked most of its original luster, and was devoid of the transfiguration magic for which kitsune were so famous. Only the faintest glimmer of spirit energy remained, a tiny, insignificant speck at its core. Though dull and inert, the hoshi no tama was no less beautiful. He hoped Kurama could appreciate it for its aesthetic value, if nothing else.

As they walked, Shiori pulled ahead until she was leading the way again. She guided Hiei up and down the next street over, and parked her grocery cart beside a public bike rack.

"Lunch time," she said. "Do you like curry?"

Hiei nodded. In front of them was a fast food style curry restaurant. It was the type of place humans went to obtain hot meals quickly and cheaply. They passed through the entrance, and he briefly perused the display of plastic food such establishments often exhibited to show off their dishes. He was certain nothing they had to offer was as satisfying as the curry Kurama made at home, but he had to admit that it looked, and smelled tasty.

It took only a few short minutes to receive their food, beef and vegetable curry for Hiei, and a chicken cutlet salad for Shiori. Hiei, who had yet to pass up the opportunity to consume something sweet, also got a peach smoothie. The odd pair sat by the window. Hiei hoped that, if he could start inhaling his food quickly enough, he could avoid the mealtime small talk of which human beings were so fond.

It didn't work.

"You know, even though you've known each other for a few years now, Shuuichi is always so elusive when I ask about you." Shiori took a sip of her water, barely holding back the grin that threatened to emerge. "But now that I have you cornered, I ask can you everything myself," she laughed.

Hiei cringed. Perhaps Kurama's mother was a demon after all.

"How have things been since you moved in together?" she asked. "Are you working yet?"

"Not yet."

Or ever...

"Come to think of it, Shuuichi has never even told me how the two of you met, or where you're from" Shiori continued. "Where were you born, Hiei? Around here?"

It was only a matter of time before she asked a question he couldn't possibly answer. Hiei hadn't expected the inquiry to become complicated so soon, however. Kurama lied to his mother all the time, it was a daily ritual for one living such a convoluted double life. Perhaps because Hiei had never developed the skill of lying to his own mother as a child, deceiving her himself felt terribly offensive, somehow.

"Someplace very cold," he said flatly.

"Hmm... how mysterious," she mused. "Somewhere in Nagano, maybe? No wonder you seem to dislike the city so much."

"What about you?" he blurted out, as he took another bite of his curry. It wasn't until he was swallowing that Hiei even registered his own curiosity.

"Me?" Shiori said. "I'm a life-long city girl. I grew up right here in Tokyo, in Saitama."

"Hn, you say that as though it's something to be proud of," Hiei said. "The city is stifling. It's a wall to wall ocean of people, always rushing. It's buildings that tower like immense trees, but without feeling or warmth. I wouldn't even be here-"

"If it weren't for Shuuichi?"

Shiori had an untouched piece of breaded chicken on her fork. It remained suspended over her plate, as she was clearly far too enthralled with Hiei's thunderstruck reaction to take another bite. Hiei folded his arms, slouched back in his chair, and allowed his own food to grow cold as well.

"Perhaps..."

"Now do I finally get to find out how the two of you met?"

"I jumped him," Hiei said thoughtlessly. He was treading the waters of truth far too close to shore. "On the street. While he walked home carrying his school bag like a dutiful little student."

For some reason, it exasperated him to see that Shiori was not nearly as riled by that statement as he expected her to be.

"And how on Earth did a street brawl lead you two fall in love?"

Fall in love? Who did this woman think he was? Some princess waiting in a tower, or a sap like Kuwabara who spouted words of love as though he was the God of Eros? Kurama was his partner, his mate, the one who watched his back and shared his bed. There had been no sappy courtship between them, no champagne filled evenings or hollow promises. Theirs was a bond that human lovers couldn't touch if they tried.

"Are most mothers this concerned with the intimate details of their children's lives, after they've grown and left the nest?" Hiei challenged.

"Absolutely," Shiori assured him. "Especially when their children are as handsome and charming as mine."

"Your charming son is capable of much more than you realize," Hiei said. His voice dripped with acid now. His aggravation and the fact that Shiori was proving to be just as coy and unflappable as her son was getting the best of him. "I wonder if you'd still think so highly of him if you knew the kinds of things he's done."

Shiori still smiled, but something in her countenance changed, and became humble. She lifted her glass again and tilted it, watching the ice shift in position.

"I know that better than anyone, Hiei."

"I doubt it," he said.

Even when she bowed her head, that shrewd, somber smile persisted. It was the sort of smirk Kurama wore when he thought back on ancient conundrums, times long past, puzzles no one else could possibly comprehend.

"You're speaking to the person who raised him," she said kindly. "I brought him into this world, nursed him, taught him. You'd never know based on the man he's become, but my Shuuichi was a monster as a child. He spoke down to me and spurned me. He said things no son should say to his mother. Even when my husband died, he didn't change. But I knew in my heart, that somewhere deep down inside him was a good boy."

Kurama was many things. He was covetous, manipulative, and sly. At times, he could be kind, and to those who had earned the honor, he was fiercely loyal. Brilliant, wise, fearless... but never good. Yukina was good. Kuwabara, despite all his other failings, was good. Goodness implied innocence, and Kurama was as far from innocent as anyone could be. However false or clouded her perception of her son might be, though, Hiei realized in that moment that Shiori knew much more of her son's true nature than he imagined.

"You never told me how picking a fight led you and Shuuichi to end up together," Shiori said.

Hiei shook his head with defeat and dug back into his lukewarm curry.

"He beat me."

Clouds rolled in while Hiei and Shiori finished their lunch. The sky became a grey, churning ocean and the temperate dropped. On the way back to the train station, Hiei pulled the grocery trolley, and even held onto it as the train car rumbled back towards Shiori's neighborhood.

The walk from the station was a bit more rushed than the walk there had been that morning. Hiei could have completed the journey an instant, but had to wait for Shiori, who was about as fast as one might expect a forty-five year old woman to be. Their goal was clear: beat the rain that was destined to pour at any moment. When the first drops trickled down, they broke into a jog. Spatters of water against the sidewalk splashed up and soaked their shoes. Before long, the heavens split open and a deluge fell that would have made even Noah quiver with apprehension. Hiei and Shiori found themselves stranded in a enclosed, glass bus stop, still blocks from home. Even as they waited, they knew doing so was pointless, the damage had been done.

Hiei was aware that, compared to humans, his hair was unique. Its texture was far more like the fine, bushy fur of Kuwabara's cat than the thick strands that grew from Kurama's head. Not that Hiei had ever _willingly_ pet Kuwabara's cat, of course. Unfortunately, the similarity meant that his hair behaved much the same as a cat's when wet. Normally, he could use his own body heat to dry off, but as that wasn't an option with Shiori around, Hiei was left looking less like himself and more like some scrawny, half drowned creature who'd recently had a bad run in with a tidal wave.

His first clue that something was off was when he glanced up and saw Shiori's mouth twitching. Then, her stomach began to shake. Soon, she was clamping a hand over her mouth and looking anywhere but at him.

"Is something wrong with you?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, obviously giggling now.

"That's the most hysterical nothing I've ever heard," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Hiei," she said. "I shouldn't tease you. You've done so much to help me today. It's just..."

Her shoulders quaked as she contained her laughter, and she stared down at the sidewalk, shaking her head.

"Well, spit it out!" he demanded.

"Your hair," she said. Then, Shiori dug into her purse and pulled out a round, pink compact. Unlike the item Yusuke carried around, this case held no communication device to Spirit World, only a disc of powdered makeup and an ordinary mirror. She held the mirror up in front of him, and he saw an absurd looking apparition staring back, drenched from head to toe. His hair stuck out in chaotic clumps, half of it clinging to his cheeks and neck.

Hiei frowned.

"This hair is still more tame than Shuuichi's," he said.

Shiori stared at him incredulously for a moment, before she said, "You know... you're right," and began to tremble again. She abandoned all hopes of hiding her reaction, throwing her head back to roar with laughter that drowned out the pound of the rain.

Hiei felt his own mouth falter, and soon found that he was grinning in spite of Shiori's laughter... or perhaps because of it.

That night, he sat on the futon and watched Kurama marvel at the hoshi no tama from the jewelry store. He turned it over in his hands endlessly and caressed the glassy surface. Light that peeked in through the long, vertical blinds glinted off the stone and reflected in Kurama's eyes. Eventually he sat up and held the gem near the center of his chest.

"How do you think it would look as a necklace?" he asked. "I could get a chain on my way home tomorrow."

He was already dressed for bed, wearing a loose t-shirt and grey lounge pants, but still managed to look stunning with the hoshi no tama sparkling against him.

"If you like," Hiei answered nonchalantly.

"Though it's a bit damaged, I'm amazed you were able to find something like this in an ordinary shop," Kurama said. "There are demon hunters who would kill to possess a genuine hoshi no tama, even in an inanimate state."

"I've heard that anyone able to steal one gets a wish," Hiei said. "I wonder what the human who managed to get a hold of this one wished for?"

Kurama clutched the ball in his palm and chuckled.

"Contrary to the legend, it's not mandatory to grant the wish," he said. "Think of it as a tradition, more than a necessity."

"What happened to yours, anyway?" Hiei asked, referring to the star ball Kurama himself must have possessed during his life as a kitsune.

With his free hand, Kurama pointed to his heart.

"When I became powerful enough to start living as a demon full time, I was able to absorb the gem completely," he explained. "Its magic became a part of my youki."

"Of course someone like you would never let one of his treasures drift too far away," Hiei scoffed.

"That's right."

Kurama reclined on the futon and pulled Hiei down with him, until they were lying face to face on the pillows.

"Once something is mine, I'll never let it go," he said.

"Hn, even that human family of yours," Hiei said, with a light groan.

"How _was_ your day with my mother anyway?" Kurama asked. "Besides describing your face-off with the jeweler, you've barely said anything about it."

Hiei had no idea what Shiori was to him, and had no experiences of his own as a basis of comparison. Life with a parent was totally alien. The only female in his life of any importance, besides Yukina, was Mukuro, and Shiori was nothing like either of them. When he was with her, though, he found he drifted towards the same place of comfort that he felt when he spent time with the former two women. She did not make his skin crawl, the way other humans did. Her smile was contagious, as was her laugh, which he so recently discovered. Like the hoshi no tama, Shiori was a rare jewel among junk. A treasure worthy of a kitsune.

What it felt like to have a mother, Hiei would never know. But, if having one was anything like the day he spent with Shiori... then he was missing out.

He shrugged, and to Kurama he said,

"It was tolerable."

Kurama placed the hoshi no tama in a safe location, shut off all the lights, locked the front door, and then settled back into bed. Hiei was still lying against the pillows where Kurama left him, and was staring off towards the wall.

"By the way, what's today's annoying lesson?" he asked.

Kurama shifted until he became comfortable, pulling the blankets up around himself. Once he was completely relaxed, he gazed back at the demon resting beside him.

"No lesson today," Kurama said. "I think you learned something all on your own."


	5. Thursday

**THURSDAY**

Rich, gooey chocolate flowed down the frozen mountain like molten lava, until it pooled along the edges of the bowl and formed a sticky umber moat. The fudge swirled there with rivers of butterscotch. Three cherry islands floated by, dotted with chopped nuts and peanut butter chips. Visually, the sugary landscape was in ruin, as the toppings churned and formed a murky soup. When the concoction reached Hiei's taste buds, though, he may as well have been eating the culinary embodiment of bliss.

Hiei sat on the sunny terrace, sucking on his spoon between each bite. Inside, the refrigerator and pantry were fully stocked with the items on Kurama's list. He had followed the instructions in that morning's note exactly, and had gone to the correct store, with the correct shopping bag, and purchased all of the correct ingredients... until he reached the cooler. That was when Hiei glimpsed his own personal nirvana on display in a rainbow of varieties and flavors. Red bean bars, mochi ice cream, shaved ice, and watermelon pops called to him in harmony with ice cream sandwiches and giant cones. In the end, Hiei chose mini cups of traditional hard ice cream, with labels that said _'H_ _ä_ _agen Dazs'._ Hiei had no clue what the word meant, but so far, he did not regret his decision.

As soon as he returned to the apartment and put all the other groceries away, Hiei set his cups of ice cream on the counter. He peeled the lids off of the strawberry, vanilla, and banana chocolate ice cream cups, scooped everything into a bowl, and mixed it all together before dousing the entire creation with toppings. He took his snack outside and let his legs dangle through the bars of the railing, staring out over the cityscape while he savored every last bite. Once or twice, he wondered if Kurama would be annoyed that the wallet of money he left for Hiei was a bit lighter than it should be, but decided he didn't care. One thing he learned quickly was that humans liked rewarding themselves for jobs well done. If he was going to masquerade as one, he may as well fit the role by doing the same.

When the bowl was empty, he paid Kurama the courtesy of rinsing it off. After that, he polished his sword to perfection, watched television for about an hour, then spread himself out in the patch of sunlight streaming in from the terrace door and fell asleep. Hiei only stirred when the front door clicked open and Kurama stepped inside, fresh off the train. The sun had traveled since Hiei last opened his eyes, but still beamed brightly and lit up the flawless blue sky.

"I'm home," Kurama announced. He carried out his familiar custom of sliding his shoes onto the rack, setting down his briefcase, and slipping out of his suit jacket. "Based on your relaxed pose, I'll assume you had a pleasant day."

Hiei yawned loudly. His vertebrae popped one after the other when he stretched his arms above his head. He dragged himself away from the glass door and wandered towards Kurama, who bent down and kissed his cheek. Hiei shrugged away the overt display of affection and sat at the counter. Though he remained outwardly aloof, inside, he was pleased. Kurama usually only invaded his space with cloying kisses when he was in a good mood, which meant he wouldn't be perturbed over the ice cream.

Right after he hung up his blazer, Kurama set to investigating the contents of the pantry, as Hiei knew he would. He observed the fox as he nodded with approval, but he paused when he opened the freezer.

"What's this?" he asked. "A little something extra for yourself?"

"A preemptive reward," Hiei said, "for making it through this horrendous week without killing anyone."

"Has it really been that terrible?" Kurama said. "You weren't complaining when we went out to dinner the other day."

"The weekend is yet to come," Hiei said. "Though I predict it will be the most unbearable time of all."

Kurama raised his eyebrows and stared at Hiei suspiciously.

"Just how much ice cream did you buy?"

By now, it was obvious Kurama had noticed the large dish and spoon resting in the otherwise empty sink. He walked past the kitchen island and stepped on the lever of the plastic garbage can, where the ice cream cups had been discarded.

"Really Hiei? All this for lunch?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," Hiei said.

Kurama looked back up at him with a disappointed frown.

"You haven't been training as vigorously as you did when you were living with Mukuro," Kurama pointed out. "If you keep eating this way, you're going to regret it."

"I hope you're not insinuating that I could ever become a fat clod like Kuwabara," Hiei huffed.

"Kuwabara is hardly fat," Kurama replied. "And I happen to know that his diet is far more nutritious than yours has been since you came here."

"Too bad that healthy diet has done nothing to improve his face."

Kurama slid closer and poked his index finger into Hiei's gut without warning. Hiei grunted with surprise, then gnashed his fangs and glowered up at Kurama. The redhead stared back blankly and poked him several more times, jabbing harder than necessary. Hiei knew for a fact that his stomach was as flat and sculpted as ever, but Kurama's point was made.

"Lesson Seven," Kurama stated. "There is a price to pay for overindulgence. Humans need to stay active to stay healthy."

"Fine..." Hiei muttered. "Meet me on the roof and we can spar."

"There are other ways to stay physically active besides fighting," Kurama said. "Come, I have a better idea."

Kurama changed clothes and made a few phone calls before they left the apartment. He and Hiei walked downtown until they reached some kind of sporting goods store, into which Kurama excused himself for about fifteen minutes. When he once again emerged, he found Hiei waiting on a bench, glaring into the crowd of shoppers and men on their way home from work. Hiei turned around when he sensed Kurama approaching, then gaped with clear befuddlement at the complex footwear he carried under each arm.

"What the hell are these?" Hiei asked. "Some kind of wheel shoes?"

"They're inline skates," Kurama said, "also called roller blades. They're a more modern form of the traditional quad roller skate."

"As if I knew what that was..." Hiei said.

"You'll see how they work when we get to the park," Kurama explained. "I don't expect you'll have much difficulty mastering the basics."

As it turned out, Kurama was woefully wrong.

The pair walked back down the busy street until they reached a large park, bustling with people. A wide field was surrounded by shady trees, which obscured a playground on the other side of the park from view. Broad, winding sidewalks lined with benches and snack vendors cut across the lawn. All around, humans were walking, playing, or picnicking, enjoying the extra hours of daylight that were summer's gift. Kurama and Hiei stationed themselves at an unoccupied bench and sat down. Hiei watched carefully as Kurama took his sneakers off, set them under the bench, and strapped the ridiculous contraptions onto his feet.

"Do you need help putting yours on?" Kurama asked.

"You fool, I don't need help putting on shoes, no matter how absurd they are!" Hiei spat.

Kurama stood by and said nothing while Hiei struggled to figure out the laces and straps. He was still lacing the wheeled boots tightly around his ankles when he sensed familiar energy closing in. Hiei glanced up in horror to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and worst of all, Yukina, strolling up the sidewalk towards them. Three out of the four had their own sets of inline skates draped over their shoulders, hanging by the laces. Only Yukina came unencumbered.

"Look who came to play!" Yusuke laughed. He plopped down next to Hiei without being invited and started putting on his skates.

"I can't believe you actually dragged shorty out to the park," Kuwabara said to Kurama, before he reeled on Hiei. "Oh and I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking!"

He flashed his bandaged hand in Hiei's face, apparently still miffed about the knife throwing incident at his party.

"You're not skating, Yukina?" Kurama asked.

"No, thank you," she said. She was watching with concern as Kuwabara yanked on his skates and snapped the straps tight. "It seems awfully dangerous."

"It's fine, Yukina," Keiko said, who had already suited up and rolled passed the ice maiden. "Maybe you'll change your mind after you see how easy it is."

Hiei was wondering why he didn't get a free pass as well, when he stood up from the bench and immediately contradicted Keiko's assertion. The sidewalk hit his back like a speeding train and knocked the wind out of him. Dazed, he stared up at the empty sky, which was quickly polluted with Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughing mugs. Kurama leaned over as well, but offered a helpful hand to Hiei instead of laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Hiei!" Keiko shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Oh dear..." Yukina gasped softly.

"Looks like you can't be good at everything, shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted. Meanwhile, he was skating circles around the rest of them. He flipped effortlessly between forward and backwards motions as though he had been born with wheels on his feet.

"Later Hiei!" Yusuke snickered. "Maybe you can find a toddler out here to teach you how to skate!"

"Don't worry about them," Keiko said. She grabbed Hiei's elbow and helped Kurama lift him into a standing position. "They're just idiots."

" _That_ I knew," Hiei growled.

Keiko smiled with sympathy and skated after Yusuke and Kuwabara at a much more leisurely speed. To his right, Yukina was sitting down on the bench, content with watching and guarding everyone's shoes. She overlooked Hiei's scraped elbows and infuriated scowl and beamed up at him.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly," she said.

Hiei turned away from her and willed the blush roaring to life in his cheeks to die. His entire weight was supported by Kurama's grip under his armpits, and his legs wobbled uselessly. Hiei wanted nothing more than to chuck the bulky boots to the ground and erase them from existence with his flames, but to admit that Yusuke and Kuwabara outclassed him was unacceptable. Before he left the park that evening, Hiei would best both of them.

"Here," Kurama said. He wheeled Hiei to the end of the bench so he could brace himself. "Why don't you watch me first?"

Kurama glided smoothly down the sidewalk away from him, subtly shifting from foot to foot as effortlessly as breathing. From the waist up, he was tall and relaxed, and swayed lightly like a tree in the wind. His arms were raised the slightest bit, balancing him as he picked up speed. Kurama skated all the way to the next bench before he cruised to the left, circled around, and came back.

"Do you understand the mechanics?" Kurama asked.

"What is the point of this activity, anyway?" Hiei said.

"It's a form of recreation," Kurama said, "as well as good exercise."

Hiei breathed out harshly and ignored that Yukina was still right behind him on the bench. He pushed away from the wooden backrest, remained standing for a few seconds, and fell forward into Kurama's grasp as soon as he tried to take a step.

"Try not to think of it like walking, or running," Kurama instructed. "Focus on maintaining your center of gravity before you try to move."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Hiei snapped.

"You can hold my hand, if you like," Kurama said. He offered a supportive smile, but Hiei only glared and grabbed the hem of his sleeve.

Kurama skated by his side at a snail's pace, and flung his hands out to steady Hiei whenever he started to topple. He still relied on Kurama for balance, but within a few minutes, Hiei was moving along under his own power. His feet threatened to fly out from under him with each rocking motion, and his hips jerked forward now and then without his permission. He did not fall again, though.

Soon, Hiei was ready to skate without assistance, even if he was about as stable as a house of cards. He rolled cautiously down the gentle hill where they first started, leaning from side to side in an effort to propel himself. He was beginning to develop a rhythm, only slightly unbalanced, until a small girl who was also wearing roller blades sped up alongside him. The girl, who only came up to his elbow, glanced at him dubiously as she passed. With a raise of her eyebrows, she said,

"Can you even skate?" and zipped away before he could respond.

The girl's sudden intrusion on his concentration caused Hiei to hit the curb and tumble into the grass. Hiei growled deep his throat and glared dangerously at her back. A high ponytail whipped around like a lively tail behind her as she zoomed off, her skillful footwork mocking him one last time. Hiei was about to scramble to his feet, fists clenched, but before he could pick a fight with a random child, Kurama appeared and helped him up.

"It wouldn't be conducive to your efforts if you were to murder a grade schooler," Kurama said sweetly.

"Are all human children such disrespectful brats?" Hiei grumbled.

"Sometimes," Kurama said. "Are you ready for a break, yet?"

A long way off, Hiei watched Yusuke leap into the air, grind across the seat of another bench, and jump down on both skates without flinching. Just ahead of him, Kuwabara was skating backwards on one leg in loops around Keiko, who seemed to be shouting something at both of them.

"Not even close," Hiei said.

Luck was with Hiei for a while. The weather remained spectacular, comfortably warm air settling around the park with only the hint of a breeze. He was soon able to move around proficiently, a feat that did not go unnoticed by Yusuke and the others when they rejoined him.

"Nice job, Hiei!" Keiko congratulated. "I guess it's no surprise someone like you could learn how to roller blade so quickly."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Yusuke said. "It looks to me like he can still barely stand up."

"Think again," Hiei countered. "By the end of today, I'll put your abilities to shame."

"You're awfully cocky to be challenging us already," Kuwabara said.

"Perhaps a challenge is just what you need to put you in your place," Hiei spat back.

Up until this point, Yukina had been satisfied watching her friends, or admiring the scenery and flocks of sparrows who hopped around in the grass. She stepped up behind Kurama, who was observing the exchange between Hiei and Kuwabara with interest.

"I think I'll go get everyone some drinks," she told him, "since it looks like you're all working hard."

Kurama nodded kindly to acknowledge her. His attention was pulled away again when Kuwabara skated right up to Hiei and cracked his knuckles.

"Good luck, if you think you can take me on," he boasted. "My sister taught me how to skate when I was in Kindergarten, and she's like a drill sergeant. I could roller blade in my sleep with both legs tied behind my back!"

"Need I point out how that's physically impossible?" Hiei snapped.

"Whatever!" Kuwabara barked down at him.

There were only a few centimeters between them now. On his bulky roller blades, Kuwabara was even more gigantic than usual. Hiei puffed himself up to meet Kuwabara's defiant leer. Inexperienced as he was, he refused to back down to such an unworthy rival.

"If you're such a quick learner, then how 'bout a race?" Kuwabara said. "All the way to the end of this sidewalk and back."

"I see you've forgotten that speed is my specialty," Hiei said. He smirked and folded his arms, growing more confident already. "Compared to me, it will look like you're standing still."

"Yeah, we'll see," Kuwabara huffed. He turned his back on Hiei. "You may be fast on your feet, but this is different. I've been watching you wobbling around like a drunk. You'll fall before you get halfway."

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted over his shoulder. "Initiate this race, so I can leave Kuwabara in the dust."

"Hiei, I appreciate your sudden enthusiasm, but are you sure this competition is wise?" Kurama asked.

"No Kurama, let him!" Kuwabara said. "This guy needs to be taught a lesson."

Kurama glanced between the two of them. Hiei could see, behind the glassy surface of Kurama's green eyes, a deep, internal dialogue raging. The contemplation lasted only a moment, though, before Kurama stepped forward and said,

"Very well."

"I hope you packed a mop, Kurama," Yusuke said, "For when Kuwabara wipes the floor with Hiei."

"Oh, knock it off, Yusuke!" Keiko scolded. "You're just as bad, or did you forget what happened Sunday night already?"

While Yusuke and Keiko bickered on the sidelines, Kurama stepped up between Kuwabara and Hiei. Kuwabara was hunched down, knees bent. He was prepared to take off like a bullet the instant the challenge began. Hiei had mastered standing still, if nothing else, and mirrored Kuwabara's stance, adding his own flair by clenching his fists as if to knock out his competitor's teeth. Both men stared at their distant goal, focused on nothing else.

"On your mark," Kurama announced, "get set, GO!"

Kuwabara exploded from his starting position. His powerful legs launched him forward with each wide sweep. He gained velocity quickly, but Hiei was able to keep up by allying himself with gravity. The fire demon crouched and allowed the downward slope of the hill to pull him, until he was rolling so quickly that it would be impossible to stop if he wanted.

Air currents pushed his hair back as he flew along the sidewalk. Soon, he was swaying, one foot after the other, propelling himself the way Kurama had shown him. Astoundingly, he was able to stay at Kuwabara's heels, and was ready to overtake him. He threw care to the wind and increased the speed of his stride even more. Balance meant nothing. The only objective was to nose past Kuwabara and somehow change direction without falling when he reached the end of the path.

Hiei's eyes were locked on his prize. He was ahead by a neck now, gaining ground. He could hear Kuwabara's labored breaths in his ear. Hiei was so intent successfully pivoting when it came time to double back that he was numb to his surroundings. It was only when Kuwabara's arm grazed him that he realized what was happening.

"Watch out!" Kuwabara yelled.

At first, Hiei had no idea where the cold slush that sprayed his face originated. He crashed into the concrete, tangled up with two other bodies, blinded by an unknown liquid. Hiei untangled himself from the mess of limbs and sat down on the grass. As soon as he wiped the sticky mess from his eyes, his horrible predicament came to light.

Yukina was sprawled out on the sidewalk, her blouse and skirt drenched by the sugary beverages she'd been carrying. Kuwabara was beside her. His chin was gashed and bleeding, but his wide mouth and boggled eyes expressed a deeper horror. Onlookers gave them a wide berth and whispered behind their hands.

"Y-Yukina..." Kuwabara stammered. Someone must have lit a fire under him, because his skin suddenly glowed red. "Baby... oh man! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Yukina looked down and examined herself, as though she couldn't be sure of her condition without checking carefully.

"I'm a little damp..." she confessed.

The instant Kuwabara lassoed his senses, he jerked towards Hiei and screamed at him.

"Nice going, you little klutz!" he shouted. Half the people walking by turned to stare. "I told you to watch out! Now look what you did!"

"You crashed into me first!" Hiei roared. "This would never have happened if you'd kept your trollish arm out of my way!"

"My arm was trying to stop you, so you didn't smash into Yukina like a bowling ball!" Kuwabara yelled back. Every vein in his neck was bulging. "But you completely ignored me! It's like you don't even care about her!"

Hiei was a twitch away from revealing his relationship to Yukina and knocking Kuwabara's lights out in one fell swoop, when their companions arrived on the scene. Kurama rushed to Hiei's aid, and pulled him to his feet, and away from Kuwabara. Kuwabara himself stayed on the ground, so intent on berating Hiei that he seemingly forgot about Yukina until Keiko skated up and asked if she was hurt.

Kurama's reassuring grip on his shoulders did nothing to quell Hiei's fury, until he felt the tickle of long red hair against his ear.

"It's best if we excuse ourselves now..." he whispered. "I think you've exercised enough for one day."

Since it was clear Hiei would never confront Yukina and apologize on his own, Kurama offered his deepest condolences, and promised to buy her a new shirt, though she politely refused. Kuwabara finally peeled himself off the pavement and devoted his attention to Yukina again. After everyone had retrieved their shoes, Kuwabara left with Yukina in a hurry, so she could return home and change. Keiko and Yusuke headed off to have dinner, and Hiei was left alone with Kurama once more.

Kurama carried both pairs of roller blades. Hiei refused to touch his at all. They walked silently back towards the apartment, until Kurama finally said,

"So, did you learn anything from this experience?"

Hiei gritted his teeth.

"Yes. I now understand why humans are so pathetically out of shape," he said. "Their exercises are disasters waiting to happen."


	6. Friday

**FRIDAY**

Hiei roused himself from sleep, and to his surprise, he did not find another note from Kurama, but Kurama himself, lying on the other pillow staring back at him. He was as chipper as ever, regardless of the early hour, and smiled at Hiei with enthusiasm the moment the demon opened his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Hiei croaked, still barely conscious.

"Surprise," Kurama said cheerfully. "Kazuya said he needed a day to pack before the trip, but I suspect he simply wanted an extra day off. The same courtesy was extended to me."

"Why do I have the terrible suspicion that you're not going to let me go back to sleep?" Hiei said.

"Lesson Eight," Kurama said, as he sat up and stretched. "Sometimes it's all right to take a break and have fun."

"I had enough fun yesterday to last me through the year, thanks," Hiei groaned, and rolled over.

He buried himself under the blankets to block out the early morning light, but was rudely blinded when Kurama yanked the covers away and flung open the blinds. Hiei draped Kurama's pillow over his face and lied there obtrusively to prevent the futon from being confiscated as well.

In the end, his efforts were for naught. Within the hour, both apparitions were dressed and out the door. Hiei protested by dragging his feet all the way to the train station. He leaned against a pillar while Kurama shoved his credit card into the ticket machine and pressed a series of buttons. Hiei glared from person to person, and when he spotted a woman who had the audacity to glare back, he flipped up his middle finger, a technique he'd picked up from Yusuke. The woman stormed off in a huff, and Hiei smirked to himself.

"She should be here soon," Kurama announced when he appeared at Hiei's side.

Hiei glanced up, but stayed propped against the square pillar.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Hiei! Kurama! Good morning!"

At this, Hiei pushed away from the wall, though he thought better of it when he felt his knees buckle slightly. His mouth fell open into an expression reminiscent of a dead fish and he stared with wide eyes at Yukina skipping towards them across the train platform. She beamed with a deliriously happy grin that threatened to take over her face, and seemed so eager that he thought she might laugh out loud.

When she came near, she opened up the shopping bag she was holding and offered for them to reach inside.

"I brought some melon bread from the Seven-Eleven," she said proudly. "Did you know you can even get coffee and omelettes there?"

"I did," Kurama said. He took two wrapped buns from inside the bag and handed one to Hiei.

"Kazuma wanted to come, but he has classes all day," Yukina explained, before she turned to Hiei and asked, "Are you excited?"

"He doesn't know where we're going," Kurama said, and muffled his cheeky laugh with a bite of bread.

"Oh, a surprise!" Yukina gasped. "That's even more exciting."

"If Kurama doesn't tell me what kind of devious plan he has in store, the only place I'm going is home," Hiei grumbled.

"Hiei, perhaps you've forgotten your little mishap yesterday," Kurama said. "Don't you think you owe Yukina a day out after carelessly spilling soda all over her?"

If any of the local stop lights malfunctioned at that moment, Hiei's face could have served as a replacement. He turned away and shoved half the melon bread into his mouth, ignoring the soft laughter from Kurama and Yukina behind him.

When they were finished with their snacks, they filed onto the train and were lucky enough to nab three seats right by the door before the car filled up. The knowing smiles Kurama and Yukina silently exchanged the entire way there were enough to make Hiei squirm in his seat. He sank down and glared out the windows, watching the scenery race past. The train lurched to a stop soon enough, and Hiei emerged into an immaculately clean railway station.

A curved, gazebo style roof covered the open air platform outside, which was positively crawling with humans. Hiei noticed many foreigners among them, much taller and more rowdy than the polite, introverted Japanese citizens he was used to. Kurama lead the way through the crowd, over a foot bridge, towards a dense collection of human energy, light, and noise.

That was when Hiei saw it, rising up above the elaborate emerald green gate at the end of the walkway. Tower upon tower climbed into the sky, until the pinnacle thrust into the clouds. Right there in the heart of the city, among the flat, angular skyscrapers, it was both ridiculous and magnificent: an actual, honest to goodness castle.

"Welcome," Kurama announced, "to the happiest place on Earth."

"What... is this?" Hiei asked, cringing.

Something warm and giddy that Yukina had clearly been holding inside burst out of her, and she practically squealed, "It's Tokyo Disneyland!"

"I've never heard of such a land," Hiei said. "I thought humankind did away with this sort of feudal kingdom ages ago."

"It's not _quite_ what you're thinking," Kurama laughed.

Hiei observed a long queue of people at a booth near the entrance, waiting to pay their way inside. Kurama must have purchased their passes in advance, because their group was able to waltz right through the front gates into a complete pandemonium of sound and color. Cartoon animals of every shape and size hung in the windows of a marketplace just past the entrance, tempting children and gullible parents. From stuffed toys to coffee mugs to apparel, every type of good imaginable filled the shelves. Thankfully, Kurama and Yukina passed by it all, and the swarm of humans forking over their money.

On the other side of the bazaar, the castle came into full view. It was an image from a human storybook, shining like a diamond against the flat blue sky. They walked along the wide, paved sidewalks past manicured topiary and trees. Distant music could be heard above the din of hundreds of voices. The faint smell of popcorn wafted past Hiei's nose. His head was swimming with confusion, but he admitted inwardly that he was impressed by the size of the palace before him.

Before he knew what was happening, he and Kurama were being swept right inside the castle by Yukina, whose pace was nearing a jog.

"Let's see if Cinderella is here!" she exclaimed, "Then we can visit Fantasyland."

"You act as though you've been here before," Kurama chuckled. "I didn't realize we were in the presence of such a Disney expert."

"Kazuma told me all about the park," she responded meekly. "And, I have a lot of time at home while he's at school, so I've seen many of the movies."

"Do you have a favorite?" Kurama asked her as they passed the castle's ornate front doors and followed the crowd inside.

"Beauty and the Beast," she gushed.

"Isn't there a human saying that life imitates art...?" Hiei muttered to himself.

"I'm partial to Robin Hood, myself," Kurama said.

"I wonder if one day, they'll make a movie about an ice princess," Yukina laughed.

"That would certainly be interesting," Kurama said.

Dreamy violin music followed them up the stairs, into a hall filled with paintings. That was when the first inkling roused within Hiei, that the castle might not be a seat of governance, as one might expect. He looked over the portraits, most of which depicted the same woman, first slaving away on her hands and knees, then dressed in a ballgown, dancing with a prince. Hiei stared curiously at a diorama of mice sewing a dress, and attempted to piece the story together, but failed. He became even more perplexed when they entered a gallery in which a glass shoe was displayed, propped up on a pink cushion. A dense flock of young girls were gathered around the slipper. They chatted among themselves, caught up in a glittery cloud of anticipation over something. Soon, their murmurs rose into a chorus of squeals when a woman wearing the outrageous white dress from the paintings entered the room.

"There she is!" Yukina gasped. "What good timing."

"Why don't you join the line to meet her?" Kurama suggested. "We'll wait here."

"Oh... but I feel silly," Yukina bought her hands to her chest and smiled bashfully. Her eyes fell towards the floor.

"Don't, Yukina," Kurama said. "Today is a day of enjoyment, and we're in a place where it's permissible to lose oneself to flights to fancy."

Yukina didn't need much more convincing, and hurried over to greet the woman who was posing for photographs with the other guests. The steady click of the camera joined the excited titters of the young girls and teens waiting for their turn.

"Is that the monarch of this realm?" Hiei inquired. He watched Yukina from the safety of the farthest corner of the room.

Kurama leaned against the wall beside him and let out a breathy laugh.

"She's an actress," he explained. "Though the décor is admittedly impressive, nothing in this place is real. Disneyland is a theme park dedicated to a cast of animated characters from children's movies. It's an attraction designed for families to enjoy, though you'll find many adults here as well, reliving the best moments of their childhoods. For humans, this kind of amusement park is universally adored."

Realization hit Hiei gradually. He came to understand, as he watched the faux royal posing and flashing her dazzling smile, that she was no different from the personalities he watched on television while Kurama was at work. She was a fake, nothing but a cheap imitation, like the castle that surrounded them and the sparkling glass shoe. Pretty, but useless.

"What is so appealing about some common woman who pretends to be a queen?" he said. "She has no true power or influence."

"Cinderella is a story about a young girl who was terribly mistreated, who had no real family, and wished with all her heart for impossible dreams to come true," Kurama said. "Can you think of no reason for Yukina to be attracted to a character like that?"

Hiei watched silently when Yukina's turn came and she greeted the woman posing as a princess. The attendant, who was also wearing fake royal attire, motioned for them to look towards the camera. Hiei recalled that Yukina had been nervous to have her photo taken previously, but perhaps her extended stay in the human world or her excitement allowed her to overcome her fear. Her face lit up and the flash of the camera filled the gallery for a split second.

Their tour through the castle ended on one of the upper balconies. Off to the side, near the stairs that lead back to the walkway, was a booth where the photos of guests with Cinderella were available to view. Yukina scanned through them and spotted her own, but seemed satisfied with a brief smile and nod at her own likeness.

"Are you unhappy with the photograph?" Kurama asked.

"Oh no, it's not that," she replied. "The pictures cost extra, and I don't have much money to spare. I wanted to get something for Kazuma later."

Yukina was ready to head out of the castle and proceed on her way, but held back to watch Kurama approach the counter. He pulled out his wallet and purchased the photo, which the attendant folded up in a themed folder before she handed it to him.

"Kurama, you didn't have to do that," Yukina said when he returned. She bowed so deeply with gratitude when he gave her the photo that the tips of her hair might have touched the floor. "Thank you so much!"

"It's not every day that you get to meet a princess," Kurama said.

Hiei didn't think it was possible, but receiving her gift heightened Yukina's spirits halfway to the moon. She slipped the little portfolio into her purse and hopped down the balcony stairs back to the winding path outside the castle.

Yukina's bouncy steps brought them to a new area of the park that was positively crawling with small girls who were at least half as excited as Yukina. Before them was a circular ride that pumped out cheerful music, covered by a canopy. Within the decorative gates was the tea seat of a giant: a massive purple tea pot that Hiei could have swam in had it been real, and an array of colorful cups.

Hiei had some colorful thoughts of his own, none of which he saw fit to express while in his sister's presence. He trudged along through the line of people waiting to crawl right into the huge cups. His group of three climbed aboard the nearest cup when their turn arrived, a vessel painted pink and white, adorned with curving ornamentation and hearts. Kurama and Yukina held onto the central wheel, grinning at each other while they prepared for the jolt of motion that followed soon after. Warm breeze flew through Hiei's hair as they began to spin, and soon he found that he, too, was grabbing onto the wheel in the middle of the cup. They swirled around the enormous tea pot, past other cups filled with jubilant children, faster and faster until the sea of cups and saucers was a pastel blur. Based on their expressions, Kurama and Yukina were perfectly happy to experience what it felt like to be tea, but Hiei considered it an escapade he could have lived without.

After being flung around in a teacup, Hiei reluctantly sat on an artificial white horse on another ride called a carousel. Like the teacups, the horses on the carousel traveled around in an endless circle, though the pace was far more relaxing. Sandwiched between Kurama and Yukina, he glanced covertly at each of them while they rode around. Kurama seemed content to gaze out at the scenery as it passed by, but Yukina's eyes were filled with stars, clearly lost in some daydream that involved her riding off into the sunset.

As they strayed away from the carousel, Hiei became aware of a nagging, repetitive tune floating on the breeze. Soprano tones, like the song of birds, became louder and more pronounced, until he realized he was hearing the voices of children. Rising up ahead was a ponderous wall of shapes, all in the light shades of spring. The entire construction might have been made of cookies or cakes, and was comprised of moving parts that served no apparent function.

To his dismay, Yukina joined the line of people strolling inside, and they were swallowed up by the candy colored edifice. A short wait brought them to the head of the line. Three or four at a time, guests lowered themselves into miniature boats floating in an artificial waterway. Hiei flushed and had to hide his face discretely when Yukina grabbed his shoulder to steady herself as she stepped into the boat.

The boat pushed off, into the mouth of a living toy box. In no time at all, that redundant song was rolling into Hiei's ears, in languages he didn't understand. Mechanical children that looked like dolls danced along through the changing landscape. They beat on drums or burst out of flowers, hopping and singing endlessly. Each group of dolls was clothed in different garb, had different skin colors, or hair styles, as varied as all the demons of the Makai. Hiei observed that while the melody remained constant, the instrumentation and mood seemed to morph along with the shifting setting. He stared with a mixture of dumbfounded confusion and disgust, boggled by the meaning of the incomprehensible lyrics, until they finally reached a setting that was familiar to him.

They passed through a torii gate that marked a clear transition into a dollhouse representation of Japan. He noticed Yukina was waving her hands and bouncing, and the instant the meaning of the words was understandable, she started quietly singing along. Hiei leaned close to Kurama to be heard above the music.

"What is the meaning of this chaotic environment?"

"Think of it as a lesson on the diversity of human culture," Kurama said. "The displays are meant to represent all the different regions of the world and traditional aspects of the societies that live there."

"Then for what reason do these children keep chanting, _'It's a small world'_?," Hiei said. "The changing scenery seems to depict the opposite."

"I have a feeling you're missing the point," Kurama sighed.

Yukina was still humming to herself when the ride was over. Every so often, Hiei could hear her whisper, "It's a small world after all," as she walked up the path. This time, she allowed Kurama to take charge, and he lead them around the bend, until another large building came into sight over the trees.

"Perhaps this next attraction will be more relatable," Kurama suggested.

Hiei looked up at what appeared to be a large, European style mansion, though the day's experiences had already taught him that the structures in the park were not always what they seemed. Gargoyles guarded the gateway that opened up to the building. On the path, visitors were already waiting in line to go inside. Hiei took the time to glance up at the sign as they passed under the gate.

"A haunted mansion?" he questioned.

"It's said nine hundred ninety-nine ghosts live inside," Kurama said, nodding up towards the over sized house.

"Must be a boring ride," Hiei huffed in response, "considering humans can't see spirits. Unless every one of these people is a freak of nature like Kuwabara."

"Oh Hiei," Yukina sighed. She glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head. "I really wish you and Kazuma would set aside your differences. You could be such good friends if only each of you would look past the faults of the other."

Hiei's eyes widened and a shocked utterance halfway between a gasp and a grunt caught in his throat.

"He's... proven himself in battle," he choked out.

"See, was that so hard?" Yukina said kindly.

Hiei stared down at the floor for the remainder of their time in line.

When they finally reached the front of the queue, Hiei observed, too late, that Kurama had been paired up with a random single rider, and he was being corralled into a two person car with Yukina. He thought he spotted a mischievous smirk on the fox's face as he disappeared into the car behind them, but he couldn't be certain. The ride was already moving into the mansion when his attention was diverted by the gentle tremble of Yukina's body.

"Sorry if I jump," she said. "This kind of haunted house always takes me by surprise."

"You're an apparition," Hiei said. "What reason do you have to be afraid of fake ghosts and demons?"

Yukina brought both hands up to her chin and laughed.

"I think I let myself get caught up in the illusion," she admitted.

The car cruised past portraits of stereotypical, spooky characters, draped with spider webs. A voice that came over the loudspeaker wove the story of the attraction, but Hiei was only half listening. He was straining not to stare at Yukina, while also struggling to appear congenial. It was a rare occasion that left him trapped alone with her, and either bad luck or Kurama's obnoxious scheming had assured that he'd be stuck at her side, without a lifeline, for at least the next few minutes.

Books flew off the shelves in the dimly lit library, chairs rocked on their own, and doors creaked. The motions were all mechanized of course, pitifully transparent special effects, but Yukina still gasped and whispered, "Look!" when a shadow on the floor seemed to play the piano. Soon they were sliding across a balcony, looking down on a raucous, otherworldly party. Spirits dressed in unfamiliar human costumes sat around a gigantic feast, flew from the rafters, and waltzed around the room.

"Do you think ghosts would actually dance?" Yukina asked Hiei. Her hands were on the protective bar of the ride car, clasping tightly as she leaned forward and peered down at the party.

"I have... no idea," Hiei responded.

As the ride came to a close, Hiei was accosted by more singing, though the tune was less redundant than the infectious melody from the Small World ride. Glowing ghouls popped up from behind their gravestones, or out of tombs, and Yukina jumped with shock each time. In one of the final chambers, a particularly haunting figure sprang out of a collapsing crate and Yukina nearly flew into his lap.

The ride came to an end, and the siblings climbed out onto the exit platform to wait for Kurama, who was in the very next car.

"I think my heart beat while I was in there," Yukina giggled.

Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"You might want to get that checked out."

"Well, at least one of you looks excited," Kurama commented when he hopped up to meet them. "How was the ride?"

"Ridiculous," Hiei said, at the same time that Yukina exclaimed, "Scary!"

"The way humans both fear and glorify death is confusing, and featuring apparitions in a ride meant for children is even more foolish," Hiei continued. "But I prefer this to sitting in a spinning cup."

"So, you did have fun, then," Kurama said.

Hiei rolled his eyes, and shuffled after the rest of the crowd departing the Haunted Mansion.

On the way back through Fantasyland, Hiei spotted an establishment that snagged his attention and drew him near. He did not consider himself hedonistic by any means, but Pleasure Island Candies appealed to the dire weakness in his sweet tooth. Giant lollipops and chocolates wrapped up in colorful foil beckoned to him, singing a sugary lullaby that ensnared the senses and promised to calm the sudden ache forming in Hiei's stomach.

"Be careful," Kurama said. "Pleasure Island is a place where disobedient boys turn into donkeys. You wouldn't want to make an ass of yourself."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Hiei snapped, though he restrained himself when he spotted Yukina turning away abruptly to hide her laughter.

"Save your appetite for lunch," Kurama said, then motioned to the left.

A heart shaped hedge that was guarded by what appeared to be living playing cards welcomed them into the next attraction. Yet another castle, this building was less imposing than Cinderella's palace, and what might be called whimsical, if Hiei dabbled in matters of whimsy. Inside was not a ride, however, but a cafeteria bustling with people. Aromas of hot food wafted into the dining hall and filled Hiei's head.

The heart theme extended from the decorations to the food. On display were heart shaped hamburgers, heart shaped croquettes, even heart shaped mounds of rice. In the end, Hiei was able to satisfy his sugar craving after all. Yukina treated herself to a pink, heart shaped strawberry mousse to accompany her meal, while Hiei nabbed three different kinds of cake before Kurama could protest. After paying, they were escorted to a table near an enormous pillar adorned with royal banners. Hiei sat with his back to the column, and dug into his lunch right away.

With his mouth full of cake, Hiei watched Kurama and Yukina converse. Her mannerisms, her smile, the soft glow in her cheeks all sang of utter joy. Yukina was completely satisfied playing the role of a human. She sank into their routines and absorbed their customs so quickly. If not for her distinct, pure youki, she'd be indistinguishable from a human woman by now. He pondered what it was she saw in them that he did not.

"Where would you like to go next?" Kurama asked Yukina, once they had cleared their plates. "You're our tour guide today."

"We should visit Toon Town!" she suggested. "I heard Minnie lives there."

"Lead the way," Kurama said, and gestured for her to exit the cafeteria before him.

Before they left Fantasyland behind, they stopped in a store filled with pointless knickknacks and bizarre hats. Pleasure Island Candies was right next door, but even Hiei had been pushed to his limits by three slices of cakes, so he refrained from paying the candy shop too much attention. He was leering at a baseball cap that resembled some sort of ludicrous white duck, when Yukina popped into his field of vision.

"What do you think?"

On her head was an over sized, red bow with white polka-dots, and two round, black discs that were somewhat reminiscent of animal ears.

"You'll have to explain," he said.

"They're Minnie Mouse's ears," she said. She posed and tipped her head to show off the accessory.

"Wearing a creature's disembodied ears seems a peculiar fashion choice," he said.

Yukina's shoulders drooped.

"Hiei, they're just foam and fabric," she said. "It's supposed to be cute."

A voice shot through Hiei's thoughts, pointing out that Yukina would look cute wearing just about anything, and he scrambled to push it away.

"It's a good thing you don't look much like a real mouse," he said. "Kurama might eat you."

A loud giggle burst past her lips, and Yukina covered both her mouth and nose, just as Kurama strode up.

"Clearly I missed something," he commented. "Though it's impossible to miss how charming you look, Yukina. Would you like to get the Minnie ears?"

"Oh Kurama... Again? You're much too generous," Yukina said.

"Consider this a gift from Hiei," Kurama said, and Hiei immediately bristled. "An apology for crashing into you yesterday."

Of course Hiei had no money of is own, but to argue at this point would serve no purpose besides making him look like a shameless brute. He crossed his arms and lurked near the exit while Kurama and Yukina purchased the mouse headband.

Toon Town was the most preposterous region of the park yet. The architecture was a topsy-turvy mess of bulbous columns and garish, clashing colors. Yukina began prancing into the town, past refreshment wagons selling soda and other snacks. Before she could make it halfway across the busy plaza, she stopped short, pointed towards the center of the square, and shouted,

"Look! There they are!"

She began bouncing on her heels, both with excitement and for the chance to get a better look at the incoming spectacle. A quintet of characters, two dogs, the duck Hiei had noticed earlier, and two mice, one of whom shared Yukina's new bow, came marching into the plaza. They were accompanied by a lively band that tooted on brass instruments and banged drums. The formally clad mouse, clearly the marshal of the whole parade, headed the rest and raised a baton up and down in time with the music.

Yukina was hopping up on one tiptoe, craning her neck to see past the much taller spectators in front of her. She rocked left to right a few times before sighing and falling back onto her heels.

"I wish we had a better view," she sighed. Her smile faded slightly.

Hiei's brows lowered and he glowered at the crowd of onlookers clustered in front of them.

"Get out of the way!" he growled. "Before I remove you!"

One woman turned around and gasped, just as another grabbed her small child and yanked him out of the way. A tall, boxy man, presumably the child's father, flashed Hiei a look that was almost threatening, until Hiei mustered a sinister aura around him and the human instinctively shrank away.

"Thank you, Hiei," Yukina said sweetly. She took a step closer to the parade now that her path was clear.

Drums pounded out a snappy rhythm, and Yukina's mouse ears and bow bobbed from side to side as she swayed and clapped along. Hiei glared at anything but the rowdy cartoon characters rollicking down the path, satisfied with staring at his own feet in an attempt to pretend he was somewhere else. At his side, he felt Kurama's arm pressing on him. He assumed Kurama was being jostled by the crowd, unintentionally forced to shift closer, until the fox's elbow jutted out suddenly and knocked Hiei towards his sister. Yukina looked up when Hiei bumped into her, but only laughed.

"You like the parade too, Hiei?" she asked, still rocking in time with the uplifting drum beat.

Hiei forced himself to blink to keep his eyes from falling out of his head.

"It's... acceptable."

The instant Yukina was distracted, Hiei glared up at Kurama.

"You did that intentionally."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurama said cheerfully. His attention was on the parade as it had been all along.

Right at the front of the crowd now, Yukina was a prime target when one of the costumed cartoon actors frolicked closer and began inviting guests to come dance. The large black dog, dressed in long, clownish shoes and a lopsided green hat, marched up and reached for Yukina. Hiei was a twitch away from doling out another threat, but Yukina took the dog's hand without hesitation. She joined the parade, along with several other visitors, mostly children and teen girls.

Hiei looked on, fists clenched with apprehension, while Yukina twirled across the plaza with the rest. He kept his eyes trained on her until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he spun around to face whoever was invading his space.

"Hiei," Kurama started.

"I'm sorry gentleman," said the nervous young woman behind them. Her bright blue vest, floppy yellow tie and name badge told Hiei she was an employee. She beckoned them a meter away from the rest of the onlookers. "I'm afraid there's been a mild complaint..."

Fire burning in Hiei's core flared up, and he prepared to defend himself against the accusation. Before he could fly into a rage, however, Kurama swept in with a soothing smile and addressed the park attendant first.

"There's no need to worry, miss," he said to her, dishing out a layer of charm that was so thick, Hiei could have gagged. "I can explain."

The fox spun a tall tale that described how the child in front of them had been kicking Hiei's darling sister- and he is frightfully protective- but please don't inform the poor child's parents, lest his day of fun be ruined- wrapped up in a bow with, ' _I'm sure you can understand.'_

Hiei was preparing himself to be sick over Kurama's nauseatingly sweet lies, when he turned around and realized, to his horror, Yukina was nowhere to be found.

Kurama turned back, once the park attendant was satisfied with his fib, and jumped when Hiei spat,

"She's gone."

"Yukina?"

"Who the hell do you think I mean?"

Kurama looked over the top of Hiei's head and scanned the plaza.

"The parade was heading in that direction," he said, motioning to the left. "She probably ended up somewhere near the Roger Rabbit ride."

Hiei bullied his way through the crowd, towards the other end of Toon Town. He could feel Yukina's energy nearby, but with so much human life force around, bombarding his senses, it was difficult to pinpoint her location.

"If we could find a private place where you could use your Jagan, it would be easier to find her," Kurama said, after looking up and down the street and coming up empty handed.

Hiei nodded, grabbed the nearest inconspicuous doorknob, and discovered that the entire door was fake. He yanked on it pointlessly, mocked by the fraudulent passage way and the rows of windows that led nowhere. Just above, a yellow taxi cab with eyes for headlights was bursting through the brick facade, adding to the unnerving feeling that he was trapped in some insane nightmare.

"Perhaps the bathroom?" Kurama suggested.

Again, their river of fortune ran dry. Kurama emerged from the men's room a few moments later and shook his head.

"All the stalls are full," he said.

They were forced to hit the road, and search Toon Town one building at a time. They ducked into a shop called the Five and Dime, but found nothing but cheap gags like finger traps and whoopie cushions within. Twice around the bronze Roger Rabbit fountain and past a popcorn wagon brought them back into the middle of the plaza. Still at a loss, and growing tense, Hiei smacked a balloon out of his way and peered helplessly into the crowd.

"One would think, with Yukina's vivid hair and that red bow, she'd be easy to spot," Kurama lamented.

"Too bad almost every woman in the park is wearing that bow," Hiei growled. It was then that Hiei recalled Yukina's original motivation for visiting Toon Town.

"What was the name of that mouse character?" he asked Kurama.

"Do you mean Minnie Mouse?"

Hiei nodded. "Yukina said Minnie lives somewhere around here. She wanted to visit her."

"We could ask one of the employees where Minnie's house is," Kurama told him.

Hiei had other plans, though. He gritted his teeth and his eyes grew round, locked on the current object of his hatred. Right in the middle of the plaza, signing autographs for a cluster of children, was the lanky black dog who had lured Yukina away.

"No," he hissed. "We'll ask _him._ "

Hiei stormed across the path, with Kurama jogging behind, and unleashed his wrath on the unfortunate mascot.

"You! Dog! What have you done with my sister?" he snarled.

The creature took a step back and waved his hands apologetically, though he did not speak. He shook his head back and forth with worry, and mopped his brow as though he was very troubled by Hiei's claim, and wanted nothing more than to help.

"I beg your pardon, Goofy," Kurama said. "My friend is a bit miffed at the moment."

Goofy gazed blankly at Hiei for few seconds, then nodded his agreement.

"Have you seen the young woman you were marching with during the parade?" Kurama said. "She's about this tall, wearing a cream colored sweatshirt, red skirt, and a Minnie Mouse bow."

Goofy scratched his head several times, but could only shrug apologetically in response.

"Then, could you at least point us in the direction of Minnie's house?"

This request, Goofy was able to grant, and he motioned for them to follow him across the plaza, until a lopsided pink and purple house came into view on the far side of the walkway. He pointed with enthusiasm, and waved them on their way after Kurama thanked him.

"Useless clod..." Hiei mumbled, as they walked off.

"There's no need to be so rude," Kurama chastised. "We'll find her."

"That dog is the one who caused this mess to begin with," Hiei snapped. "Why should I show him any courtesy?"

"Go easy on Goofy, Hiei. He's a single father."

Hiei did not take the time to even acknowledge Kurama's nonsensical statement, much less ask for an explanation. They neared the house, which appeared to be melting, near the point of collapse, and wandered inside as soon as the crowd dispersed somewhat. Inside, the walls were pink, like the exterior trim, patterned with striped wallpaper. A large rug took up most of the room. On top of the rug were two, overstuffed armchairs, dappled in floral print. In one of the chairs sat the mouse in question, wearing a bright red dress and yellow heels. In the other chair sat Yukina.

"Hello, Hiei. Hello, Kurama," Yukina sang. "I thought I would wait in one place so it would be easier for you to find me. Plus, Minnie invited me for tea."

Minnie nodded and clapped her gloved hands together with delight. The little girls who had joined the parade earlier, along with several others, were gathered around as well, either examining the memorabilia on the huge yellow bookshelf behind them, or staring at Minnie adoringly.

"Looks like there was no need for us to worry after all," Kurama said.

Yukina bowed graciously toward Minnie.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," she said, "I had a wonderful time."

Minnie rose to offer Yukina a hug, and waved goodbye just as the swarm of little girls closed in. After they left, they explored the corners of Toon Town that had been overlooked, rode several more rides, and grabbed some flavored popcorn. Hiei remained quiet for the most part, hoping he could downplay any suspicions that he'd been unnecessarily concerned about Yukina's absence.

Evening approached, and they left the main park to board the Resort Line shuttle just outside the eastern gates. The blue rimmed windows of the train car were in the same mouse head shape Hiei had noticed all over the park. He hadn't quite worked out the identities of most of the characters they saw, but reasoned that the round mouse head and ears were some kind of trademark, as they were plastered everywhere.

At the entrance to an entirely different section of the expansive theme park, Kurama scanned a paper he called an _'After Six'_ pass, and they walked in. Fewer children crowded the walkways in this area. Making up for the lack of tiny human whelps were teenagers, scores of them, many wearing matching outfits. Hiei counted at least half a dozen gangs of adolescents posing for photographs on their way to the main thoroughfare.

"I think we have time to go on one more large ride before getting dinner," Kurama said, once they had wandered and taken in the sights for the better part of an hour.

Looming before them was a massive, top heavy building, crowded with arched windows. It didn't appear to be as tall as Cinderella's castle, but it was a thousand times more menacing, especially with the setting sun casting shadows among its many hidden nooks and crevasses.

"I saved this ride for last," Kurama said. "Hopefully you and Yukina are tall enough to ride."

Hiei approached the tower with a sense of foreboding, not due to any worry over his height, or the intimidating nature of the ride itself. Whenever Kurama made a point to arrange something ahead of time, he usually had some nefarious plan up his sleeve.

As it turned out, the siblings were well above the height restriction necessary to ride, and it was a non issue, though Hiei suspected Kurama would have taken a few more jabs at him had Yukina not been there. The initial section of the ride was on foot. They meandered through the house, which appeared to be some kind of hotel, and listened to the tour guide explain the grisly history of the Tower of Terror. Like the Haunted Mansion, the attraction had a fictional story that complemented the setting, this time involving an eccentric millionaire and a cursed idol.

They trudged along for ages, and Hiei was subjected to cheap scares before the entire group filed into a monstrous elevator, filled with seats. Once again, he ended up beside Yukina, though at least this time, Kurama was at his other arm. The lights dimmed to black. Hiei knew that the humans on board were completely blind in the all encompassing darkness. Illumination only entered the elevator when the doors ahead of them opened up.

Staring back at Hiei was his own reflection, with Yukina and Kurama beside him. All of the passengers went still, and he braced himself for another trick. Sure enough, some mechanism behind the mirror created the image of tormented spirits in place of the guests on board the ride. Hiei scoffed at the glowing green ghoul leering at him from within the mirror. It was a pathetic attempt at garnering terror, a half rate thrill. Hiei was not one to be taken by surprise.

A voice beyond the walls bid them _'Goodbye...'_

Then the floor fell away.

He was plummeting, without warning. Free falling into empty space. When his stomach was somewhere behind his eyes, he felt Yukina latch onto his arm with a grip like a python. There were screams echoing from all sides. Seconds from crashing, he prepared for the impact, but went rocketing back towards the ceiling instead.

The elevator hung in the air, weightless, before a real window. Hiei could see across the entire park for a fraction of an instant, and was reminded that he was still on a harmless ride. This was child's play, nothing more.

Hiei was barely able to catch his breath before the elevator careened downward again.

Up above, the sky was alive with fireworks when they emerged from the Tower of the Terror. The rainbow flashes lit up the evening, and off in the distance, Hiei could still see the tallest spire of Cinderella's castle being set aflame by the iridescent bursts. The fireworks exploding across the night sky offered a meager distraction. Ever since the first fall of the elevator inside the tower, Yukina had been clinging onto his arm.

"I had a feeling something scary would happen," she confessed, "but I wasn't expecting that!"

"Hopefully it wasn't _too_ frightening," Kurama said.

"Oh no!" she said. "I loved it!"

They stopped by a stand called the New York Deli and snatched up some sandwiches and french fries. A stroke of luck helped them find an empty table by the waterfront, where they were able to chow down and enjoy the fireworks display simultaneously. Hiei licked the salt off his hands, one fingertip at a time, then helped Kurama and Yukina clear away their trash before heading off.

A long row of shops ran along the edge of the harbor, and they ducked into several, on the hunt for gifts. Kurama sifted carefully through the shelves of a small stationary shop, and picked up sets of note cards with matching envelopes and pens for both Shiori and Hatanaka's mother. Hiei had learned early on that it was considered proper etiquette to bring presents when visiting family, especially relatives who were seen infrequently.

Yukina's search took a bit longer. She found a gift for Shizuru right away, a sturdy set of tumblers, but agonized over what to give Kuwabara. Hiei resisted the concept of leaving her in the store alone after the fiasco with Goofy earlier that day, but he obliged when Yukina insisted they didn't have to hang around inside while she made up her mind.

While they waited for Yukina to finish up her shopping, Kurama and Hiei wandered back towards the waterfront where they had eaten dinner not long before. They meandered through the thinning crowd until they reached the fence that bordered the miniature harbor. Hiei could tell, as the pathways cleared and the fireworks died out, that their day was coming to an end. He leaned over the polished black railing and stared at the phantoms of lights in the water, and questioned how he felt about their excursion.

"So, this place is called the American Waterfront," he remarked. "Is this what America is actually like?"

"I'd imagine it's a bit more spread out," Kurama said. "The United States has an area twenty-four times larger than Japan, even though the total population there is only double."

"I won't bother to ask how you know that off the top of your head..." Hiei mumbled.

Kurama laughed softly.

"I was a star student in high school, remember?"

"How could I forget any of your glorious achievements?" Hiei snorted.

Kurama's long red locks fell over his shoulder as he leaned over the railing beside Hiei. In his eyes, the gold gleam of the rippling water was reflected. As always, the emerald orbs glistened, and danced with inquisitive brightness when Kurama turned them on his partner.

"Hiei, I know I had to resort to some misleading tactics... but did you enjoy your time here?" he asked.

Hiei had been immersed in a land of fiction and fairy tails that day. He'd witnessed human beings at their best, dizzy with happiness, all living out their dreams. He had eaten his fill of sweet delicacies. He'd sailed past the singing children of the world one minute and been dropped from the top of a darkened tower the next. The most pleasing aspect of the strange adventure was that he'd done it all with his two most cherished people. Somehow, with Kurama and Yukina on either side of him, all his gripes about the human realm felt distant. A gentle flame burned in his heart and warmed him from the inside.

"One of man's few redeeming traits is his creativity," Hiei replied, glancing out across the harbor once more. "The attractions here... amuse me."

"It i _s_ an amusement park." Without even looking, Hiei could sense the smile in Kurama's voice.

Soft fingers graced Hiei's bare wrist, and wound around him until Kurama's hand enveloped his own. Magic in the atmosphere must have addled his senses, because Hiei felt different. He wasn't tempted to slap the touch away, or utter a snide, disapproving comment. He only became numb with an odd notion of comfort, and returned Kurama's gesture with a gentle squeeze of his own.

"Your patience this week has been impressive," Kurama said. He shifted closer, tilting his head until Hiei looked up towards him. "I'm... proud of you."

"Don't get too sentimental, now," Hiei said.

His disapproval was a weak front, though. He was already lifting his chin and lowering his eyelids in preparation for Kurama's approaching kiss. They were off the beaten path, shrouded in a dim shadow. No human eyes would peer into Hiei's private world and judge him. Just as strands of Kurama's hair brushed against his cheek though, Hiei's focus was derailed by a familiar voice shooting into his ears.

"I'm all done!" Yukina called. She hurried across the path towards them. Two large shopping bags tugged at her arms.

Kurama pulled away before Hiei even reacted, and addressed Yukina.

"It looks like you had a lot of luck after all," he said.

Yukina's mouse ears flopped forward when she nodded.

"I wanted to get something for Kazuma's new apartment," she said. Yukina held out the bags so they could take a peek inside. "Matching house slippers," she giggled, "and a party platter. He said he wants to have lots of parties so I can meet all of his human friends."

Though Hiei disliked the idea of Yukina becoming entangled with Kuwabara's acquaintances, he kept the opinion to himself. He only took a quick glance at the platter, decorated with a cartoonish pattern and the phrase _'Where Dreams Comes True'_ , then pulled away and glared into the water.

"Then, I guess our journey is over," Kurama said. "Unless there's something else you'd like to see before the park closes, Hiei."

"Hn... of course not."

Not far off, back past the stores they'd explored, was the main exit. Just before they entered the plaza and made for the train station, though, Yukina stopped short and pointed towards the establishments off to the right.

"Look, a print club booth," she said. "We should stop and take some pictures before we leave."

"I'm surprised you're so eager to have your photo taken today," Kurama said. "As I recall, the idea made you uneasy in the past."

"Kazuma and Shizuru proved to me that it was safe by showing me photographs of them from childhood," she explained, as they walked towards the booth. "Kazuma was such a tiny baby! It's hard to believe people can grow so much in such a short time."

"I'd ask to see, but I wouldn't want to embarrass him," Kurama said.

"Or blackmail him..." Hiei muttered.

The three of them crammed into the tiny booth, and Hiei was subjected to the automated camera flashing in his face, the stink of many humans who had used the booth before them, and the discomfort of both Kurama and Yukina squashed deep into his personal bubble. As he had been several times already that day, Hiei was trapped right between them, with no clear escape.

When they left the booth, though, Yukina wore an expression of absolute delight, which she maintained all the way home. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei watched her stare down at the print club photos over and over, before she finally slipped the card into her purse, alongside her picture of Cinderella.

Though the hour was late, and Hiei and Kurama were destined to crawl out of bed at the break of dawn, they took the time to walk Yukina all the way back to Kuwabara's apartment. The lights were on in the tiny dwelling on the second floor. He was waiting for her.

"Would you like to come inside and say hello?" she asked.

"No," Hiei grumbled.

"We'd love to," Kurama said, "but I'm afraid Hiei and I have another long day ahead of us tomorrow. Perhaps some other time."

"I'll tell Kazuma hello for you," she said.

Yukina held back before she climbed the stairs. She clutched her shopping bags tightly.

"I had a lot of fun today," she said quietly. "It felt almost like a family outing."

This time, it was Hiei's demon heart that thumped unexpectedly. Even in the dim light of the street lamp, he was sure she would spot the red flush that flared in his cheeks, and the stark whites of his eyes as they sprang open.

"I don't mean anything by that, of course," Yukina laughed weakly, then smiled. "Well, good night. Thank you so much for a wonderful time."

"We're available whenever you need us, Yukina," Kurama said.

She nodded, mouse ears falling forward one last time, before she hurried upstairs and entered Kuwabara's apartment. Hiei only dared to breathe again when the door shut behind her.

He watched the squares of sidewalk pass beneath him as they walked back to the train station, towards home. More than once, he felt Kurama's gaze upon him, until he finally said,

"Hiei... why won't you tell her?"

"Tell her what? That her brother is a thief? A murderer?" Hiei said. "Telling her would only cause her misery... and she'd endured enough."

"Do you ever feel that maybe she already knows?" Kurama asked.

Hiei clamped his jaw tight.

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Hiei."


	7. Saturday

**SATURDAY**

Hiei and Kurama rose the next day at a time when only birds and bakers are awake. Hidden somewhere behind the curve of the planet, the sun was nowhere to be found. It was the darkest hour, right before dawn, and due to some unfortunate twist of destiny, Hiei was pulling on clothes and shoving his belongings into an overnight bag. He stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth when Kurama was finally through with his daily beauty ritual. Still barely conscious, he almost squirted hand lotion onto his toothbrush before Kurama popped through the doorway and saved him.

While Kurama checked and double checked the contents of their luggage, Hiei sat on a stool by the kitchen island and stared through the glass terrace door at the slow rise of the sun. Too tired to even be hungry, his mindless gaze flew for kilometers, past the roofs of buildings... antennas... satellite dishes... air conditioning units...

"Don't fall off the stool," Kurama warned. "Cleaning up your blood would make us late."

Hiei's reactionary blink was so slow, he appeared to be caught in some kind of time warp.

"What?" he mumbled.

Kurama laughed lightly through his nose, then zipped up the bag he'd been checking.

"I think I have just enough time to brew some tea to help wake us up," he said.

The hot black tea that washed down Hiei's throat did succeed in rousing him, and soon he was a sentient being once more. Unfortunately, the process of coming to his senses brought with it the reminder that he would soon be locked in a car with Kurama's family for several hours. He scowled as he gulped down his last sip of tea and his brow wrinkled harshly.

Kurama was sitting on the other stool, sipping at his tea more leisurely and admiring the heavy, blue jewel that hung from his neck. The hoshi no tama Hiei acquired during his excursion with Shiori reflected the rays of the approaching sun as Kurama turned it over in his hand. At some point, he had found the time to string the gem onto a thin, silver chain. Circles of pure white light bounced from his palm to the ceiling to create a show as brilliant as the fireworks over Disneyland the night before. With Kurama's aura accentuating it, it appeared nearly as magnificent as it must have when it possessed its own power, long ago.

When he was through toying with his prize, Kurama took his last sip of tea and rinsed the cups in the sink. He strode to the door, expecting Hiei to follow. He held out Hiei's bag to him while he stepped into his shoes, and was met with an apprehensive glare.

"They won't miss me..." Hiei muttered.

"You know that's not true," Kurama insisted. "My parents were very particular when they invited us. They're both expecting you to come along."

Hiei growled softly, a rumble that vibrated in his throat, then snatched the bag.

"Hiei..." Before Kurama picked up his own suitcase, he rested both hands on Hiei's shoulders. "If you could tolerate a crowd of thousands at Disneyland, you'll be able to survive a weekend with my family. Plus, from what I understand, my step-father's parents live in a rural area, on private property that extends into the woods. You'll have plenty of space to keep to yourself, if you desire."

Once Kurama finally got him out the door, Hiei procrastinated all the way to the train station, as though his feet were glued to the sidewalk. He stopped to tie his shoes twice, and even asked whether or not Kurama had forgotten anything in the apartment, though he knew full well the fox was as fully prepared as ever. Hiei had seen children behave in much the same manner on the way to school, loitering and lollygagging, and he felt foolish. His dislike for Kurama's uncomfortably friendly step-father, and by extension his relatives, was so intense, though, only the promise he had made to himself not to be outdone by humans kept him on track. At least at Tokyo Disneyland, or at the park, or in a restaurant, he was anonymous. Trapped in a house with people who knew him and would judge him was another matter. Their expectations would be much higher. Sheer willpower would have to pull Hiei through.

He had to shake the disbelief that he was visiting Hatanaka's house twice in the same week when they finally arrived. Kurama's parents were in the driveway, piling luggage into a large vehicle Hiei had never seen before. His step-brother was in the middle row of seats already, apparently tuning out the world with a pair of headphones.

"Hey! Look who's finally here!" Hatanaka laughed. He paused to shake his head, tossing in a mocking smile. "We thought you might have gotten lost!"

Hiei grimaced. They hadn't even said _'Hello'_ , and already, the endless barrage of cringe-worthy jokes was upon him. He recalled that Kurama had said America was twenty-four times larger than Japan, and he was glad he wasn't there, for being trapped in a car with Hatanaka for twenty-four times longer than he had to might result in a murder.

"Sorry we're late. There was a," Kurama flashed Hiei a subtle look, " _delay_ at the train station."

"That's all right, Shuuichi," Shiori comforted. "Just toss your bags in the back with everything else and we can get going."

"We decided to rent a van," Hatanaka announced, as though that was an accomplishment of which to be proud. "It's a Mercedez, what do you think?"

"It's very... roomy," Kurama said encouragingly. He glanced into the van's interior and Hiei peered over his shoulder at the tan upholstery and wooden accents on the side panels. "I anticipate our trip will be a comfortable one."

"Always arrive in style!" Hatanaka exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Hiei?"

"I wouldn't know," Hiei huffed.

He climbed into the rear row of seats, as far as possible from Hatanaka's station at the steering wheel, and waited while Kurama helped load the remaining bags, which seemingly contained every item in the house.

"Hiei and Shuuichi can brood in silence together," he heard Kurama say outside the car, followed by his mother's airy laugh.

So far, Kurama's younger step-brother had failed to pay them any attention. Hiei could hear the tinny sounds of music blasting from the headphones, rendering the boy completely deaf to his surroundings.

"Oh, he's finally entered that rebellious teen phase," Hatanaka joked as he hoisted another one of Shiori's suitcases into the back of the van. "I went through the same thing when I was in high school!"

"My Shuuichi went through his rebellious stage in elementary school," Shiori said slyly. "I used to get a call from his teacher almost every day."

Kurama could not admit that his childhood superiority complex had its roots in his history as a demon. Hiei knew it hadn't been easy for him to reconcile the memories of a thousand year old thief with the expectations placed on a young, human child.

"Everyone experiences an awkward phase," Kurama said, smiling to cover up his discomfort.

"He'll snap out of it when he starts filling out university applications," Hatanaka said. When he and Kurama had loaded the final bag into the van, he slammed the hatch shut with a loud thunk.

"Shuuichi doesn't intend to join us at the firm?" Kurama asked.

"He wants to be a biochemical engineer," Shiori said. "Your interest in science really rubbed off on him."

Hiei had no clue what a biochemical engineer did, but the title sounded important. He couldn't imagine the human teen who he first encountered as a child amounting to much of anything. Shuuichi was as dimwitted as his father, though marginally less annoying. His main redeeming trait was that he had always idolized Kurama, so Hiei supposed he should not write the boy off entirely.

Shiori and her husband slid into the front seats, while Kurama climbed into the back.

"I'm sure he'll do well in whatever field he pursues, as long as he applies himself," Kurama said, nudging his brother as he passed him on his way to the empty seat beside Hiei.

Shuuichi lifted his head in confusion when he felt the jab, and spotted his parents turning around to smirk at him. He tugged the headphones from his ears and looked back and forth between them.

"What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, son!" Hatanaka chuckled. "Just buckle up and enjoy the ride!"

After navigating traffic for almost an hour, the van reached a four lane highway, which eventually gave way to narrow, winding roads through the mountains. Skyscrapers became rocky cliffs. Telephone poles turned to lanky trees. Flowers dotted the shrubs that grew alongside the road. Hiei yearned to open up the windows and breathe in the clear air and the aroma of life, but Hatanaka insisted on using the air conditioner.

As the van wound around a hillside reinforced with a slanted concrete wall, their destination finally came into view. The town was a _'blink-and-you'll-miss-it'_ community, only a few main streets, lined with houses, a fire station, and a general store. Hatanaka took a sharp turn up a one lane road towards the encroaching forest. Near the crest of the hill, they turned onto a lane that was little more than a dusty rut in the grass, and stopped before a very wide, very old house.

Hiei resisted the urge to shoot out of the van like a bullet the second the tires ground to halt. He waited until Kurama hopped out into the driveway to emerge, then loped along the path a few paces to take in his surroundings. Cicadas buzzed above the creak of the trunk opening up again and the shuffle of Kurama and his step-father unloading the luggage. Above the house, a swift gust of wind blew through the leaves of the canopy and hissed like the clatter of rain on a roof.

Two humans emerged from the front entrance a moment later. Hiei saw the elderly woman who rounded the front of the van first, and she saw him. From her worn, leather face peeped two dark eyes that stared him down. Hiei got the distinct impression she was attempting to level him into the ground with her glare, but she said nothing, not until Hatanaka plowed into her with a sloppy hug and squeezed her against him.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my step-son, Shuuichi. He's been working as my right hand man at the firm," he announced. "Shiori you know, of course, and this young man is Shuuichi's _boyfriend_ , Hiei."

With that, Hatanaka turned around and winked at Kurama as though he was doing him a tremendous favor by saying this.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home," Kurama said, and bowed gently towards her.

"It's so good to see you again," Shiori added. She greeted the old woman, and then the man behind her, who Hiei had nearly forgotten during his attempt to decipher the woman's harsh expression.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Shiori," she replied, and her husband echoed her.

"Always a pleasure."

Hiei grabbed his own suitcase and followed the family inside, under the eave of the clay tiled roof and into the genkan. He took off his shoes before pursuing the old couple through a maze of sliding fusuma panels, until they reached a small tatami room along the left side of the house. Hatanaka's mother stopped abruptly and opened up the door.

"Shuuichi and the others can sleep in here," she said. "Kazuya, you and Shiori can sleep in your old room down the hall."

Kurama looked somewhat taken aback at being relegated to the rank of 'other', but smiled gratefully and entered the bedroom to set down his bag. His younger brother flung his own luggage into the corner. His headphones were still hanging around his neck.

"Hey, I'm going to walk into town and see if any of the guys I met last summer are around," he told Kurama. "Don't let Grandma and Grandpa bore you to death or anything."

"I'll be careful," Kurama laughed. "Have fun."

He turned to Hiei.

"I don't mind unpacking our things," he said. "I'm sure you want to stretch your legs as well."

With a slight shrug, Hiei left and began wandering the house. The storm shudders had all been opened to welcome the calm summer weather, and the living area was full of light. A classic wooden post design, with shoji screens all along the exterior wall, the dwelling was an old one. Only the toilet and kitchen, stocked with electrical appliances and a range, had been modernized.

Hiei passed by the family's kamidana shrine, which was set up on a high shelf against the wall, and wondered what kind of deities Hatanaka's parents believed might be nearby. He heard footsteps approaching while he stared, and glanced down the hall to see the man himself approaching him. Hatanaka smiled up at the shrine and placed his hands on his hips.

"My parents have always been sticklers for tradition" he said. "But it's a beautiful house, isn't it, Hiei?"

"I suppose so," Hiei said quietly. For once, he had no reason to disagree.

"Rooms like the kitchen have been torn apart, rebuilt, and remodeled over the years, but it's still the home I remember," Hatanaka went on. "My brothers and I used to explore those woods in the back every day, catching beetles and building forts out of sticks. My youngest brother even swore he saw a ghost once!"

Hiei glanced through the open shoji screen into the garden.

"If only things like that were real, right?" Hatanaka asked. "It would certainly make life a lot more interesting!"

He clapped Hiei on the shoulder before he vanished back down the hallway.

Kurama's younger brother was still in town, presumably catching up with his friends, when everyone else sat down for lunch and tea. A rectangular chabudai table, twice the size of the folding table Kurama had at home, was the focal point of the dining room. Hiei leaned his elbows against the dark wood, which was dinged with age but still polished and smooth. He let his bowl obscure most of his face as he slurped down miso soup, partly to swallow the salty broth quickly, but mostly to hide from the endless, suspicious leer glowing in the black eyes of Hatanaka's mother.

Every so often during the meal, Hiei lifted his head to see if she was still staring. Sure enough, he spotted her shriveled mug aimed right at him, nostrils flared as if there was an offensive smell under her small, flat nose. She only looked away when drawn into conversation with her son or daughter-in-law.

Her husband, seated beside her, might have been looking just as intently at Kurama as she scowled at Hiei, but the lids of his eyes were so squinted, it would be a wonder if he could see at all. Complementing his eyes, the old man's wide, still mouth made him resemble a pleased frog. Once, Hiei thought he was going to contribute to the discussion, but he merely raised his arm and scratched the thistle white tuft of hair on the back of his scalp.

Hiei escaped from the house while Kurama, Shiori, and Hatanaka's mother cleared the table. He snatched up his shoes from the genkan and then slipped out the back, into the rear garden. The yard was meticulously cared for, the features of the landscape arranged around a large pond. He walked around the pond's edge, following the source of the water until he found a natural spring trickling down from the hill behind the house. From there, he was able to look through the shrubs that grew thick on a tiny island in the center of the pond. A small wooden bridge connected the dot of land to the rest of the garden.

One swift hop took Hiei sailing over the spring fed stream and into the forest. The grove was comprised of massive camphor trees, some as wide as the van that brought him here. The tangle of roots spread across the earth like serpents. He vaulted from root to root, never having to touch the dirt. Soon, Hiei had traveled far enough that the garden and house beyond where completely out of sight.

He was isolated, alone in the woods, and any of the leviathan trees would serve well as a place to nap. Curiosity compelled Hiei to wander a bit further, though, to find out how far the patch of forest extended. His pace was slow and relaxed, as easy moving as the stream he had crossed over earlier. He took the time to watch a deer he spotted strolling through the trees in the distance. It was barely visible against the patchwork scenery of browns and greys.

Eventually, he deduced he was nearing the property border when an empty field came into view. He was able to make out the remnants of a long forgotten fence that had been partially swallowed up by foliage. Hiei walked right up to the fence and gazed across the field and up into the looming mountains. He took a deep, relaxed breath, at peace with his situation, until a sudden bite of pain snagged both his wrist and his attention.

He hissed with displeasure and summoned up a bolt of youki, ready to scorch the offending thorn. Instead of a tangle of briers or some poisonous bush, however, he glimpsed a crisp, flat rectangle that stood out among the leaves. The object had been pinned against the fence ages ago. He had to clear away the vines and stalks of grass to get a better look, but when he did, the source of his pain became obvious.

Tacked to the fence post was a talisman, painted with detailed, calligraphic script. The message was a blatant warning, meant to guard against evil spirits. Hiei reached towards the card again, still willfully convinced that what he saw couldn't be real. Sure enough, another painful shock arced from the talisman to his flesh and forced him away.

Hiei followed the property line for a dozen more paces, and encountered a second card. He predicted he would find many more, secured along the entire length of the fence, but his discomfort drove him back towards the house. The pain caused by the ward leeched up his arm like poison, throbbing sharply. He shook out his wrist and clenched his hand as he walked, as the sensation only grew more intense if he left it alone. By the time he crossed the back garden again, a dull burn had reached his shoulder.

Nothing more than a grave look was needed to summon Kurama into their bedroom.

Thankfully, Shuuichi was still out of the house, and they had the room to themselves. Hiei sat before Kurama on the tatami floor, swallowing down the pain and retelling his story while the kitsune tended to him.

"A ward?" Kurama asked. There was skepticism in his voice, in spite of the evidence the talisman had left behind. "Most humans believe they're good luck."

"Hn, not for the person on the receiving end," Hiei snapped. He jerked his arm away from Kurama when an intense lash of electricity crackled inside his flesh.

"Hold still, please," Kurama instructed. "I can't heal you if you keep wriggling around."

"What is an item like that doing in your pea-brained step-father's backyard?" Hiei complained.

"Omamori and similar amulets are common in shrines and homes all over the country, but especially rural areas like this where people tend to be more superstitious," Kurama said. "Though, it's rare to find talismans that actually work these days."

Kurama ran his hands up and down Hiei's bare arm, both massaging his physical body and pumping healing energy into his aura. Hiei sat with his legs crossed and glared at the wall all throughout the treatment, which he suspected Kurama dragged out longer than necessary in an attempt to sooth him. After about fifteen minutes of quiet attention, Kurama pulled his hands away and sat back.

"I wouldn't worry too much," he assured Hiei. "This house is almost 120 years old. Those wards are probably left over from a time period when genuine psychics and priests were more prevalent, and no one ever bothered to take them down."

"So much for a leisurely stroll," Hiei grumbled.

Kurama smiled sympathetically and leaned forward to grace Hiei's forehead with a light kiss. He then rose to his feet, and reached into his bag to retrieve a thick book. The ribbon of a bookmark protruded from between the pages, about one third of the way in. Kurama held the book up and motioned towards the door.

"You can always enjoy the back porch with me."

Hiei huffed, but followed Kurama. Hopefully a nap would calm his annoyance, and help him forget the miserable end to his journey through the forest.

Late in the afternoon, when Shuuichi finally returned from town, Kurama was summoned by his mother to help prepare dinner. Sooner than Hiei would have liked, he was back at the chabudai, across from Hatanaka's mother. For the first time ever, he was grateful for Hatanaka's persistent chatter, because he kept any chance of an uncomfortable silence at bay.

In the middle of the table, a portable grill had been set up. The table was covered in a layer of newspapers, which caught spatters of grease as Shiori cooked yakiniku on the hot plate. Hiei inhaled the scent of the sizzling meat, vegetables, and mushrooms, and let the mouthwatering aromas distract him from the evil eye being sent his way. Kurama helped dish out the food onto his family's plates as soon as the first round of pork was cooked, smiling and chatting as though he was oblivious to the tension hanging over the meal.

The old couple not only continued to eye the two demons, but began shooting questionable looks towards each other as well. Once, Hiei was certain he saw Hatanaka's mother nod to her husband when no one else was watching, but his only reaction was to lean forward and stuff a clump of rice into his mouth. Light from the hanging ceiling lamp reflected in the man's bald head went he bent over, and gleamed brighter than the shine in Kurama's hoshi no tama.

Hiei and Kurama relaxed in their room when dinner was over and waited for their turns in the bath. Hiei was lounging on the tatami when he heard Kurama clap his book shut and sigh.

"I suppose I don't have to point out the odd looks we've been getting all day," Kurama said.

Hiei sat up.

"So I'm not going crazy," he said, with a dull roll of his eyes.

"I don't think Kazuya's mother likes me very much," Kurama went on. "She kept snapping at me while we prepared dinner, though I don't believe I committed any breaches of etiquette."

"Maybe it's the hair," Hiei said.

"Or my step-father continually raving about his acceptance of our _'progressive'_ relationship." Kurama groaned.

"I've never understood how humans can be simultaneously perverse and prudish," Hiei said. "Great effort is expended to produce videos of people copulating, but anyone who mentions such acts in public is ruthlessly shamed."

"Now what would you know about that type of movie?" Kurama questioned. He lowered his brows and gave Hiei a flat stare.

The fire demon growled and tightened his fist, willing away the pink tinge that formed in his cheeks.

"That's not the point!"

Kurama shook his head lightly.

"I understand what you're saying," he said. "But, the unfortunate truth is, many humans, especially those in my parents' generation, or older, have a problem with alternative forms of sexuality."

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft rap on the door.

"Hey, are you guys busy?" called Shuuichi's voice.

"Not at all," Kurama answered.

The boy slid open the door and peeked into the bedroom. He had a towel draped around his neck, and his hair was still damp. Hiei guessed he was about to announce that the bath was free, but instead he said,

"Grandma and Grandpa want to see you for some reason. They're in the garden."

"They didn't say why?" Kurama asked.

Shuuichi shrugged.

"Nope." He walked down the hallway after that, leaving an air of uneasiness in his place.

Hiei tailed Kurama from the bedroom, to the genkan, to the porch, always staying a pace behind him. The shoji screen was still open, framing the view of the garden and setting sun. Eerie lights, a blend of pink and purple, glittered on the surface of the water. The last rays of sun cast long, gloomy shadows, and together the glowing effects gave the impression that the back yard was now another world entirely, completely separate from the garden Hiei had seen that morning.

Their shoes tapped quietly against the wooden bridge when they crossed over. Hiding among the tall, tawny grasses and lilac bushes was the elderly pair, seated side by side on a stone bench. Another bench, a mirror image of the first, sat empty across from them on the little island.

Kurama sat down, his back stiff, and Hiei joined him. Though they had just eaten, Hatanaka's parents had set out a small picnic blanket on the grass. In the middle was a plate of inarizushi, and some clean napkins. Hiei enjoyed the sticky snack well enough, but the sight of it left his stomach turning and his mouth dry for some reason. To his right, he could sense Kurama's human heart pounding rapidly.

"Well?" Hatanaka's mother said. "Help yourself. I made it fresh today."

"Fresh today," her husband echoed. He bobbed his head in agreement.

Kurama swallowed loudly and his arms tensed.

"No thank you," he declined. "We're both full from dinner."

"I'm sure you have a little room left," she said, to Kurama directly this time.

"Just a little," her husband said.

"I appreciate the offer, but really, I'm not hungry."

"Really?" she crooned. Her beady eyes darkened and a smug expression spread across her face. "I thought an offering of inarizushi was the best way to appease a fox."

"I suppose it is..." Kurama said, hesitantly.

Hiei was on alert the instant he felt Kurama's aura bristle defensively. Somewhere deep in his brain, he heard the hiss and screech of a pinned animal, a predator trapped in a corner, ready to snap sharp, white teeth shut on the hand of its attacker. His own youki flared in response, and Hiei finally cast a deadly glare back at the woman who had been scrutinizing him all day.

"If this is all you wanted," Kurama said, nodding at the food still laid out on the picnic blanket. "I think we'll head back inside."

Kurama braced his hands against the stone seat and made to rise, but before he could move another muscle, the old woman's arm shot out and she pointed right between his eyes.

"Stop right there," she snapped. "I don't know what you're playing at, but it's time to drop the act... _kitsune_."

Kurama had been frozen in place, his weight on his palms, but he gradually settled back into a sitting position. A frightening calm overtook him. His breathing became subdued and even. Hiei had witnessed this change in demeanor enough times to know, now was the time when Kurama would attempt to regain control of the situation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurama hummed, "though such a notion would make an amusing fairy tail."

"Please, it's obvious by the way you flaunt that hoshi no tama hanging around your neck. Nothing about you is human. And you!" she reeled on Hiei. "You I haven't quite figured out, but you're definitely not human either."

Kurama combed his hair lightly over his shoulder and feigned indifference, though Hiei wasn't certain why he was determined to maintain the charade when they had been caught red handed. He was so consumed, waiting to see what Kurama would do next, that he could barely process the weight of what had been said.

"I was taught that it's customary to show guests more courtesy," Kurama said. "I think I speak for both Hiei and myself when I say that these absurd accusations aren't the least bit amusing."

A beat of silence gave Hiei the time he needed to think.

In spite of all their planning, the practice, the week long masquerade, Hiei had been seen for what he was in an instant. He had tried his damnedest to assimilate, both to appease Kurama and to prove that he could. At the end of the day, it was all for nothing. Hiei, master of the dark dragon, and Kurama along with him, were apparitions, aliens living in a human world. It was a fact from which he could not escape.

Before Kurama could say more, Hiei interrupted.

"Hold on," he said. "Kurama doesn't speak for both us. Not this time."

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Hiei!"

"They have you, Kurama," Hiei said roughly. "There's no point in pretending when you've already been found out."

"So, that's your real name?" Hatanaka's mother asked. She folded her arms and lifted her chin a bit, examining him.

Kurama was gaping down at Hiei. He was stunned and immobilized. A perpetual enigma to most, it was usually easy for Hiei to tell when Kurama was truly angry, after living and fighting at his side for so long. This time, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction had been evoked, because Kurama was petrified, staring without blinking. After an excruciatingly long pause, he opened his mouth slightly, shut it again, then turned to face the elderly couple on the other bench.

"Yes..." he replied sullenly.

"That mother of yours has no idea, does she?" the old woman asked.

"No idea," said her husband.

"She does not, and I plan to keep it that way," Kurama said.

"What's your angle, then?" she inquired. "Are you using her for something? Draining her energy away?"

"No," Kurama responded quickly. "It's nothing like that. An accident landed me in this situation, and though I may be a kitsune in spirit, Shiori really is my mother, in every way that matters."

"Tell me something," Hiei chimed in, hoping he could take some of the heat off Kurama and satisfy his own curiosity in the process. "How is it that you two are so aware, but your son is as blind as a wooden post?"

"My son is a dunce. All my children are dunces," Hatanaka's mother said. "The postwar generation knows of nothing beyond their noses. They left nature and their knowledge of the unseen world behind when they emigrated to the cities, but we old folks haven't forgotten how to spot an apparition."

"Haven't forgotten," the old man at her arm sang, with a wistful shake of his head.

Tremulous buzzing from the cicadas drew out the silence that followed. With the sun almost gone, the shadows in the garden became a deeper blue. Even in the dim shade of evening, though, the scene was illuminated for Hiei. Their secret had been aired, but he could still sense the agitation that settled around them.

"What now?" he asked.

"You claim no ill intentions, but youkai are notoriously tricky. It could be you're in this for the long haul," Hatanaka's mother said. "Keeping your collection of humans alive, preserving them until you're ready to rob them, eat them, or worse."

Kurama's body stiffened again. The tendons on the backs of his hands tightened until they were sharp ridges under his skin.

"Nothing in this world could make me harm my family." His voice had dropped to a feral growl. "I would kill – and _have_ killed – for them."

Hatanaka's parents looked at each other, a look that contained within it an entire discussion. Long years spent together must have granted them the ability. The seconds ticked past, until they both turned towards Hiei.

"And what about you?" The old woman spoke for both of them.

"What are you asking?"

"The kitsune seems quite attached to my son and his family, but what's your connection to them?" she elaborated. "What's to keep an apparition like yourself from using helpless human beings as your playthings?"

"Besides the fact that Kurama would kill _me_? I have no reason to hurt them. You may not believe this, but not all demons are mindless animals. As foolish as they can be, that human family has shown me nothing but kindness. Don't assume I lack the conscience necessary to appreciate that."

At his side, he sensed some of Kurama's stress dissipate. He may have even cracked a smile, but Hiei did not break eye contact to check, lest he risk giving the impression that his affirmation wasn't genuine. He understood their suspicion, of course. Two dangerous beings had infiltrated their home. Hiei thought back to his childhood. If a group of humans had dared to enter the camp where he was raised, they would have been murdered on the spot, and possibly devoured, depending on how appetizing they appeared.

"Well then..."

Hiei waited for another round of accusations, but instead, the elderly pair rose, and the old woman suddenly beamed at Hiei as though she were his own grandmother.

"I'll bring the inarizushi to your room, in case you two want a midnight snack."

"A midnight snack," her husband repeated. "Hits the spot."

Hatanaka's mother scooped up the plate, his father folded the blanket under his arm, and they both tottered across the bridge, back to the house. Hiei and Kurama were left alone on the miniature island, just as crickets joined the chorus of cicadas.

Hiei watched the two seniors retreat. He waited until they had gone inside and closed the shoji screen behind them before speaking.

"Do you think they'll tell anyone?"

"It's doubtful," Kurama said. "Who would believe them?"

When the demonic duo retired that night, they found the platter of inarizushi in the bedroom, covered with cellophane. Shuuichi was already asleep near the far side of the room, breathing evenly. The boy had apparently worn himself out.

Hiei ate his share of the sweet, abura-age wrapped rice while Kurama laid out a futon and blankets for them in the middle of the floor. Hiei smirked around a tangy mouthful. Kurama didn't typically treat himself, but that meddling old woman had been right in guessing the tasty offering for Inari was one of Kurama's favorite foods. The fox sat down and gobbled up the rest of the dish as soon as the bed was made.

He left to wash the empty plate when he was finished, then joined Hiei under the covers upon his return. Kurama settled into the pillows and looked not at Hiei, but somewhere inside himself. He was calmly wrestling with his own thoughts when Hiei spoke up again.

"Looks like all your grooming this week was for nothing."

Kurama blinked once, clearing away the haze of contemplation, before he met Hiei's gaze.

"That's not entirely true," he said. "I think we both ended up learning important lessons."

"And they are?"

"I hope your ultimate lesson coincides with what I originally set out to teach you: that you can have a place in my human life without sacrificing pieces of yourself."

"What about you, then?" Hiei asked. "They may have dished out a taste of humility, but what could those fossils teach you that you don't already know?"

Kurama rolled onto his back and gripped the edge of the blanket.

"Nothing new, per se," he said. "Not really. Rather, they provided yet another reminder of a fact I so easily forget these days... that I, too, am an outcast. I may look and act human, but those with awareness will never see me as one of them, no matter how authentic my disguise. The foxes in Ueno Zoo proved that, and Kazuya's parents reinforced the sober reality."

Heavy lids lowered over his green eyes. He was tired, tired from a week of hard work and from chasing after Hiei, guiding him through his uncomfortable initiation into human life. Kurama was as persistent and patient as the roots of a tree, pushing their way up through concrete over the decades, but he had his limits. Hiei shifted to his side, offering his complete attention as Kurama continued.

"My spirit and mind remain unchanged. They have been mine for over a thousand years, but this brain betrays me more often than I'd care to admit. Reaching life's milestones again, for the first time, feeling both joy and heartbreak with human feelings... it's easy to become lost in the experience."

"Kurama."

Kurama tipped his head to the right. His thick locks of hair curled around his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"I did learn a lesson this week."

"You did?"

"You are who you decide to be," Hiei said. He pushed that thick shock of hair out of Kurama's face. He felt his smooth neck, the warmth in his chest, his aura, his heartbeat. "Whether human or demon or fox, we are still what we are."

There was ease in his eyes now, nipping at the heels of despondency. Kurama smiled sweetly.

"And more than what we were..."

With the city far away, the silver light of the hanging crescent moon and spray of stars was the only source of illumination once Kurama flicked off the lamp. Hiei was keenly aware of the intense darkness, and took a breath to appreciate not just that, but the utter silence that came along with it. Only the airy symphony of Kurama's breathing, that of his brother, and the dim chirp of the crickets outside met Hiei's ears. The aroma of camphor and lilac filled his lungs. In no time, his own eyes were slipping closed and he was drifting away to join the rest of the family in the ether of the dream world.

Hiei's last thought, as he ended this week, was of the old house that had welcomed him in, regardless of his nature.

It was a place he would not mind visiting again.


End file.
